


Learning Curve

by Akzeal, Xobit



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, M/M, RGs, Real Gears, Tiny Mechs, Training, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Longview's choice, his kin are curious, and worried for him. A request to meet him raises more questions, and for Spy Shot espcially, who still has trouble understanding why his close friend was willing to leave to become this alien thing, a 'Pet'. When he's given the chance to learn, though, he has no idea how to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Allspark had given life to far more creations when the human boy ran with it then anyone had thought. Most of them were small, born from cell phones, wrist- and pocket watches, binoculars and hand-held gaming devices. Humans had dubbed the miniature transformers ‘Real Gears’, and they had taken the designation as their own, even the ones who sported the Decepticon symbol on their armor.  
While the Allspark had given them the drive to join up with a specific faction, the Real Gears lacked the age old hatred that kept their Cybertronian ‘cousins’ at war. They fought if necessary, but refrained from killing their brethren when at all possible… 

One Real Gear had upped the stakes by kidnapping another, his reasons for the action obscured and his victim uncertain of his future. It had worked out for the two mechs, though the events had involved others before it all came to fruition.

Those others had now begun to dream…

\---- 

Envy… it was a new feeling, and one that Zoom Out would have happily lived without ever feeling. Watching Photon and his beautiful pet made that impossible. He knew they had bonded some time ago, and that there was no chance of enticing the yellow mech to his side, however. Not that he would have tried; he valued Photon as a friend and respected him as both spy and medic, and was not interested in Longview. But envy did worm inside him, a hideously ugly little feeling…

“I envy you, Photon!” he announced one day. “It’s getting ridiculously hard to visit you…” Zoom Out was known for his patience, for being meticulous in whatever task he chose, and for being so honest it was almost embarrassing! “You and your Pet… do you have any idea what I would give to have someone look at me like that? Call me Master in such a tone of voice?”

Photon was startled by the sudden outburst from his normally so collected friend, and instinctively pulled Longview more firmly against his leg. Relaxing almost instantly, he caressed the yellow helmet and huffed a sigh through his vents. “I have a better idea than you might think, ‘Out. After all, getting to this point wasn’t really that easy, and there are still… issues.” Like the fact that Longview was still wearing that very simple black collar. Photon would not demand that his Pet wore a more visible one, but he would prefer it. And he very much would prefer to have a proper collaring ceremony this time! 

“If I could, I would help you, but to be frank I don’t kn– yes, my Pet?” Interrupting his speech, Photon leaned forward to stroke his hand along a yellow plated arm. The motion had been minute and abruptly abandoned but it was still obvious that Longview wanted to say something.

He had gotten quite used to his Master’s friends coming over, and even to the admiring comments. And he had been waiting, trying to figure out how to bring this up. Longview hadn’t expected an opportunity to be presented quite so perfectly though. 

“My brother, Farsight. He, um…” He tried to remember the conversation he’d had, how to word this… “He seemed fascinated by the idea, and quite amenable to it. I… suppose others might feel that way by now, too. I left an explanation…”

“You have a brother? No, of course you do, sorry, Longview. It– I am reluctant to just follow your Master’s example though. What is your brother like?” Zoom Out was always careful not to test Photon’s boundaries when it came to the Autobot. He did, however, genuinely like Longview, as a mech and for the fact that he made Photon very happy. 

“Sensible of you, ‘Out, it almost cost me everything.” Rubbing Longview’s shoulder plates, he smiled a bit. Photon was aware that several of the Decepticon Real Gears wanted what he had. He also knew that they hesitated using his way… That was the very reason he had not tried to hide his almost failure, a promise he had never told Longview he had made. “You can talk freely, my pet. ‘Out will, I think, need to know about your brother… especially if he intends to court him…”

It was one of the odder things Longview thought he had done. In a different situation, it might be said that he was trying to sell his brother… well, he was. Sell him, extol the virtues of the blue mech, try and interest Zoom Out… try and arrange a situation where both Zoom Out and Farsight would be happy. It could almost be called a betrayal, except he knew the Decepticon Real Gear wouldn’t force… well, anyone, couldn’t be sure he’d accept the offer of Farsight, after all.

Needless to say, Zoom Out had a lot to think about a few hours later when his watch started. As the Real Gear city-base had grown, it had become necessary to shield and guard it to keep their larger cousins from discovering it. The Decepticon Real Gears didn’t really care for either the Autobots or Decepticons finding it; either party doing so would spell disaster for them!

Farsight did sound… interesting and appealing, however, but (and there was always a ‘but’) he didn’t really spark anything in Zoom Out. It could simply be that he had not seen him, talked with him, but still, even the idea of him being as beautiful as his brother didn’t spark a notable reaction. What Zoom Out wanted was something, someone whose very name made his spark shiver… Not much, huh? 

“You are a romantic… A romantic dominant! As if that is ever going to work…” Muttering, he took to his tasks with unaccustomed vigor, trying to not think for just a little while. Just for a little, before deciding if he dared put his spark on the line…

\----

Things hadn’t really changed since Longview had left the ranks of the Autobot Real Gears – in a way, at least. The small mechs still spied and otherwise helped out their larger cousins, who were still quite set on winning a war that the Real Gears didn’t fully understand. If Spy Shot was honest with himself, he wondered if the larger mechs even realized that one of their allies had chosen to leave, chosen to give up on the war entirely, and make his own happy little life. Spy Shot hoped Longview was happy with a Decepticon, with an owner. And that was the way things _had_ changed since Longview had left.

The datapad which the yellow binoculars had left had been copied, and those copies had been copied. The Autobot Real Gears found the ideas so completely foreign… and enticing. More than a few had experimented with the ideas, never anything permanent or lasting, but playing, indulging curiosity. And a few had even looked at their Decepticon brethren and… wondered. Not a word had been spoken across the factions, but something had opened, ideas which had once been very literally unthinkable were now welcomed, studied.

“Wake up!” Speed Dial’s friendly voice echoed slightly in the roomy and mostly empty common room as the cheerful mobile phone sat down across from his startled camera friend. “You seemed to be off in space… What’s wrong, my picture taking friend?” 

He had a fair idea of what was wrong. But while it was something that was ‘wrong’ with most of the Autobot Real Gears, Spy Shot had a very good personal friend involved.

Spy Shot gave a slight start and looked up at Speed Dial. “Oh, you know. Nothing, really, just thinking. You know he’s been gone a couple of months now?” No need to specify who ‘he’ was… There was only one mech who had left, after all. “And he’s not been back to visit. I’m not completely surprised, even, he did warn that he might not– not be able… But it’s still, you know… and I’m hoping he’s okay.”

“You could try to contact him… I mean, it should be possible, should it not?” Speed Dial didn’t personally know Longview, but he did know Farsight, and he was as moody about not having heard a thing from his brother as the camera mech. It was a bit strange to the cell phone that they had let Longview go with so little fuss and yet… “That datapad… We… I mean we tried some of it and… have you?”

“I- I don’t know, I read some stuff, and well… I haven’t tried contacting him, I don’t… I guess I don’t want to risk getting him in trouble?” Spy Shot still remembered, quite vividly, the way Longview had pulled away from him. “Tried any though, no, I haven’t…” 

The camera didn’t go on to ask just whom he’d try it out with… he very much wanted to try understanding what was motivating Longview, but playing at… at being a ‘pet’ wouldn’t really help him understand it. Not while it was a game. It wasn’t something Spy Shot had put much thought into. He hadn’t needed to; it was just something he knew. A game would do nothing to help him understand.

“You think you could? I mean… how about letting Far’ do it then? He is, after all, his brother, and that is safe, isn’t it?” It was strange to think that someone might come to harm out of another simply showing concern. Having dabbled, toyed?, with the ideas from the by now infamous datapad, Speed Dial was curious. It was a world very different from the one the Autobots advocated and yet it was not- not confining, not without freedom. “If… I think I would like it, I mean, at least if there was love involved…”

“Yeah. I’ve heard that attitude a lot.” Was that why they had done no more than toy with the ideas? Because every single mech whom Spy Shot had heard honestly suggesting they would like it… in every single case, there was the automatic assumption that the speaker would be the pet. Not one had ever wanted to be a Master. “Farsight… you know, you’re right, Speed’. ‘Sight probably _could_ contact him!” Maybe even pass on that… many here would be open to trying more. “I don’t know why we didn’t think about that before.”

“Couldn’t see the forest for all the trees?” Speed Dial asked, to the confusion of his friend. “Sorry! Human saying…” Speed Dial grinned merrily at his friend, the questions about lifestyles shoved to the back of his mind. He genuinely wanted to know that Longview was safe for the sake of the mech himself… Though knowing that the Master/Pet thing really worked… “How about the two of you go and see about visiting our binocular friend? Or at least sending him a message… that Decepticon, Photon? Can’t be sparkless, you know!”

\-----

It was the first time any of the remaining Autobot Real Gears had actively made an attempt at contacting… well, _any_ of the Decepticon Real Gears. Spy Shot couldn’t really say he was surprised when Photon wasn’t available… though it was a surprise when Meantime, the one they had gotten a hold of, suggested a meeting. And yes, it was fine if Farsight and Spy Shot came. And they did understand this was only a preliminary meeting, right? And when they got off the line with him, the two Autobots had a time and a place and nothing else.

\----

It had been quite a surprise to be contacted; it should not have been, perhaps, considering Photon’s Pet, but it was. Meantime reacted quickly though. Photon’s reaction was a clear negative; he didn’t want his Pet near the Autobot camera! The watch took it without surprise, knowing how fiercely possessive the camera was, and contacted Zoom Out instead. The video camera wasn’t all too interested until he heard the names involved. Interesting, that…

Both Zoom Out and Meantime had patience in abundance and settled in to wait for the Autobot Real Gears not far from the designated meeting place.

There was no denying that they were nervous. Of course they were nervous though! Meeting Decepticons, even in what was supposed to be a friendly matter… well, of course they were nervous. And… excited. Both Spy Shot and Farsight knew this was a turning point instinctively. Something was going to change, more than things already had. So they showed up for the meeting a little early, looking around cautiously, but not exactly afraid.

“Early… And what should we read into that?” Meantime’s smooth tone betrayed none of his trepidation. It would be wrong to call him afraid, but he was aware of what could be riding on this meeting. He was also careful not to display aggression, since he wasn’t sure what the Autobot Real Gears would make of them in a relatively peaceful situation… Watching the two mechs, their behavior and the way they hesitated, was, interestingly enough, arousing. Meantime had never truly considered having a permanent lover or a Pet, he was too uninterested in mere physical pleasure and unready for the emotional entanglement. 

“Hello! I am Zoom Out and this is Meantime,” Zoom Out said, announcing their presence for the Autobots’ benefit. 

Zoom Out was aware that he almost barked the sentence out, but he was tense and somewhat nervous. Both the mechs where good lookers, attractive, and it sent his processor straight into confusion. He could have dealt with a Longview clone, but the digital camera who both was and was not like Photon…

Spy Shot was not surprised to find himself the one who had to step forward and speak. Farsight was too nervous, too shy. 

“I’m… Spy Shot. This is Farsight, Longview’s brother.” Okay, so that was fairly obvious, but still… And now what? They really hadn’t thought very far ahead on this, had no plans or anything, beyond a vague, ‘try to establish peaceful relationships, and maybe things will work out.’

“Bold…” Meantime murmured, more to himself than to any of the others present, his gaze quickly locking onto the blue mech who seemed to want to keep in the background. So that was Longview’s brother? He had the same build, obviously. Meantime idly wondered if Photon’s pet was as beautiful. 

There was no helping it, the attraction and instincts Spy Shot roused. The video camera mech was slightly taller and heavier than the normal camera mech, and stepped up to him. Grey fingers lightly grazed along the silver faceplate and Zoom Out echoed his friend. “Very bold… Very beautiful.”

He flinched at the contact, keeping himself, just barely, from reaching for Farsight’s hand. This wasn’t what they had come for… was it? “We… wonder about our friend. If he’s okay, if he’s happy…” Spy Shot was confused. He wasn’t really anything special to look at… and to hear those words from a Decepticon, it was… unsettling, perhaps?

Farsight bit at his derma plating. He was beginning to think they may have made a mistake… And he wasn’t sure he liked… Meantime? Yes, Meantime, that was the name. He wasn’t sure he liked the way Meantime was looking at him. Maybe he just didn’t really like being seen, out here in the open.

“Your brother is happy… he is now bonded to Photon.” 

To be honest, Meantime had no idea why he presented the facts so… harshly. Almost bating the shy binoculars – wanting to draw him out, perhaps?

Zoom Out let go of the fascinating mech in front of him and turned slightly, wondering what was up with his friend. Normally it took hours to drag anything but single words out of Meantime. Looking at him didn’t help, however, and the video camera turned back to the two Autobot Real Gears.

“It is true they are happy together… I am a personal friend of Photon, and also of Longview now. Photon is… very possessive, and since you have had a relationship to his Pet, he declined meeting you.” Gesturing to the dusty gray camera mech, he realized that he would much rather still have been touching him.

Bonded… So Longview really was happy, really was in love… Farsight was glad of the information, pulling away a little from Spy Shot, but his words were directed to something more like the ground. “I would still like to see him…”

“I… Um, the way he was acting when he came back… I’m not really surprised that Photon didn’t want me to… But I agree with Farsight, I would like to see him again someday!” Friends… for some reason, Spy Shot was surprised at the thought, at something like proof that Decepticons could have friends. Of course, how did he know that these two were telling the truth?

Meantime kept quiet this time, observing, but moving almost agitatedly, for him. Zoom Out wondered what was going on with him, but tried to ignore it. “We can allow Farsight to come with us, see Longview and then return… as long as you are not bonded, he won’t let you near.” Speaking candidly to the camera, Zoom Out tried to gauge the reaction… he clenched his hand involuntarily, still feeling the smoother faceplates under his fingers.

Spy Shot made an abortive gesture, perhaps trying to stop or deny Zoom Out’s words. More likely, trying to change them. He stopped himself though, and looked at Farsight, for it really was the binoculars’ choice. 

For his part, Farsight wasn’t sure what to do. They could leave; perhaps another would be allowed to accompany him, if Spy Shot wasn’t. But then, another might not, and the whole offer may be rescinded if he made the wrong choice now. And… really. One or two, if the Decepticons chose to break their word, the number of Autobots wouldn’t change anything. 

“I would like to see him,” the blue mech repeated more firmly, stepping ahead of Spy Shot, who simply gave a low sigh.

“Come!” Meantime gestured imperiously at the binoculars and joined Twitcher as the large green mech suddenly melted out of the shadows. “We’ll escort you to your brother…” The watch walked off, not even realizing that he acted as if there was no question that he would be obeyed.

Settling down to wait, Zoom Out ignored the slightly questioning, nervous looks from the camera. He was trying to figure out why he reacted so strongly to Spy Shot. Not being one to sit still if he didn’t have to, it took mere minutes before he was up again. Prowling, circling the Autobot Real Gear…

He didn’t like either Meantime’s attitude, or Farsight’s easy acceptance of the command. But there wasn’t anything he could really do about it… Spy Shot wasn’t stupid; he knew quite well that there was a fairly high chance that the blue binoculars would follow his yellow brother eventually. He just hoped Farsight managed to hold out for someone who really loved him. And in the mean time, Spy Shot was left alone with Zoom Out, who was… 

“Would you stop that? It makes me feel like I should fear an attack…”

The urge to stop, to make the camera mech fell better, safe, was strong, but Zoom Out growled low and kept moving… He did stop actually circling the other, however. “I feel better when moving, deal with it!” Snapping was not what he wanted to do but… Zoom Out wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, really. He was undeniably attracted to Spy Shot, he wasn’t blind or stupid as to that part of the reaction, but this was the first time he ever reacted with a need to- to make another kneel. It wasn’t about pain or humiliation, but he wanted to see the camera bow to him and then… he wanted to cuddle him. Give him anything he asked for as long as… Growling louder, he turned with the intention to stalk off and watch the other from farther away, where his presence would be less felt.

“Well, you stopped circling, so maybe now I _can_ deal with it!” Spy Shot snapped back, watching the Decepticon and wondering once again just what Longview saw in… any of them. “Oh, stick around; I’ll feel even more on edge if I can’t see ya…” Cycling his vents, Spy Shot decided he might as well at least try and make conversation. “So… I understand I can’t see him, but can you tell me about him, or about Photon, or how this came to be, or… I don’t know, anything?”

Shooting the mech a brooding, dark glare, Zoom Out once again adjusted his actions just slightly to suit Spy Shot. Oh, he did make sure to make it seem like something he only did to be ‘nice’, but he still gave in, and that annoyed him greatly. “What do you want to know? They are happy; Longview is a very beautiful and obedient Pet.” Glancing at the dark colored mech, Zoom Out put pressure on ‘obedient’ just to see what the reaction would be.

“I know he is beautiful, that is part of why I’m not allowed to see him!” Frustration over the situation made Spy Shot much shorter than normal. “It was… just such a shock to us all,” the camera went on in a quieter tone. “It’s… well, I’m sure it’s made a change for you, but it’s a whole set of new ideas for us… and I can’t _understand_ it. I can’t understand how Longview, how anyone, could be… and I want to understand, but I can’t understand from playing it, and… why the frag am I telling this to _you_?”

It was too much of an invitation, too big a temptation for Zoom Out. Yanking the surprised mech into a heated, forceful kiss, hands seeking out places he knew to be sensitive for any of the camera mechs… Zoom Out thoroughly made the semi-struggling Spy Shot know that he knew what he was doing and that he could do much, much more. He let go abruptly, more for his own sake then to emphasize his point, though he made sure to smirk at the shaking mech as if that had been the entire point. “We don’t _play_ …”

And that was why mere playing was not enough for him to understand. Spy Shot may have made that point, if he could think clearly after Zoom Out’s… kiss? …assault? What the frag would that be called, anyway? And now he was completely distracted from anything he might have been saying. Which… was probably the point, come to think of it. And slag it all, now he was aroused. Still stuck here for however long Farsight’s visit took, too, slag it _all_. 

“You don’t do ‘nice’ either,” Spy Shot muttered back, turning away from Zoom Out.

Hissing angrily, Zoom Out yanked the camera against him, preventing the other from leaving and selfishly enjoying the heat of his rising lust. In a perverted way, he was having fun, even if it was close to self-torture… The Autobot Real Gear wasn’t, didn’t want what he could give and, even angry, Zoom Out was too much of a romantic to truly try and force another. He didn’t want to force anyone… But Spy Shot tempted him. 

“We haven’t had the luxury of a cuddly faction, of safe living… every day of living has been paid for with suffering and death! So no, we are not ‘nice’, and we demand… yes, we are very demanding…” Too close, too attractive… The last part was murmured as Zoom Out’s optics dimmed and he nuzzled his derma plates against Spy Shot’s left audio receptor.

“Wha… what are you doing?” Spy Shot yelped, shivering a little from the contact but not really trying to pull away. “Slag… Zoom Out, let go of me!” He said they didn’t play… well, what the pit was he doing now, then? Oh, Spy Shot could read the signs, knew what it seemed like Zoom Out was doing, wanting, saying… offering? But that was ridiculous, they had just met, and there was no reason for the Decepticon Real Gear to be behaving like this, so he had to be playing… playing at _what_ , though?

“Why? …don’t you want to understand your friend’s choice? I can show you why he gave in…” Zoom Out shocked himself with the offer and let go of Spy Shot, quickly putting distance between them and trying very hard to act as if it had been his intention all along. Something… something about the camera just screamed to him! For the first time ever he felt an actual need to establish his dominance, really make someone submit until…

Spy Shot dropped, quite involuntarily, to his knees, vents clicking higher as he watched Zoom Out in… confusion. Confusion, and a hunger for the knowledge he offered, and Spy Shot knew very well what he was meaning. No playing, hum? “No you can’t. Longview fell in love, was loved in return… I still don’t understand why he fell in love, but I know I couldn’t understand without even the possibility of love, and don’t even pretend, Decepticon, that we would have such a possibility!”

The statement prompted a reaction that left Zoom Out in total confusion. He stared at his own hand for half a minute before looking down at the mech he had just hit… Anger, it still boiled in him, merely being suppressed by shocked surprise. “Don’t… Don’t ever tell me what I can or cannot do! Your kind hide from what you are, hide behind that red symbol and your oh, so benevolent cousins…” His voice was unsteady, a deep growl of choking anger and… no little disappointment. 

“We at least are brave enough to live the lives we want to live and do it on our own. To take what we desire and make it ours… Photon did the right thing! Your kind are unable to see what is right in front of you, even when it is almost shoved in your faceplates!” Hurt too, it seemed… Spy Shot was rejecting even the possibility of… of what? Zoom Out turned his back on the still kneeling mech, too frustrated to look at him anymore.

“Benevolent… None of us even know if they’ve noticed Longview is missing! They won’t tell us why we’re fighting this war, why they, and we by extension, would be, should be, so horrified by Longview’s choice!” Spy Shot had no idea why he chose that particular part of Zoom Out’s angry tirade to focus on, or why he said half the things he said, expressed the opinions and worries he did. Once they were said, though, the camera couldn’t disagree with his words. Why he didn’t strike Zoom Out in retaliation for the Decepticon’s blow, he didn’t want to know.

“Oh really? Trouble in paradise… how awful!” Sneering at the, to him, minor concerns, Zoom Out tried hard to reign in his anger. Normally he wasn’t this volatile; normally he would just have walked off! He could do it though, just walk off and keep a watch on the mech from a distance, or even call one of his brethren to keep an optic on the annoying camera. “Truthfully, I could not care less about what trouble you and yours have with the Autobots… they are not torturing you, killing you, or forcing you to interface for their amusement, so I can’t really feel too bad for you, see?”

“Huh, wh… _what_? And my friends are being exposed to that!?” 

Standing again, Spy Shot took an aggressive step towards Zoom Out. Why they were still just talking? Why had neither just left the other…? And why had the earlier blow had not lead to an actual fight? These were things the Autobot didn’t really spend any time considering. It never occurred to Spy Shot to doubt Zoom Out’s word, either; there was no reason for him to lie. “And you… offered for me to…” They were ignoring the real issue…

“Just how stupid do you think we are? Do you honestly think that a mech, a bonded mech who won’t even let his bonded’s old lover see them, would allow his bonded near someone who might kill him!?” Aggression was met with aggression, Zoom Out again feeling the need to establish his ranking with this foolish, stubborn mech. “We live nowhere near the Decepticons. They contact us when they need us… No Real Gear has been at their base for over a human year, and none of us is ever going there again! We are trying to break loose for good. We want to live as what we are, not be puppets like you and your kin!”

Anger deflated under surprise, under another new idea. The entire Decepticon side of the Real Gear forces was trying to… “Just… break away? What, you mean… just stop fighting, stop helping them, just… leave the war, leave our larger cousins to finish what they started…?” New idea, yes… insofar as the entire group was doing it, not just a few individuals discussing it, a few others actually slipping away and vanishing. “What are you going to do when you don’t want to answer their contact anymore?”

“And I should tell you why? As far as I know, it is none of your business. We have no interest in the war, we don’t want to kill any of your kin… both since you are all prospective mates and for the very simple reason that there is no reason to kill you!” Gesturing dismissively, Zoom Out could not help running a digit over the other’s upper dermaplate at the last words, nor could he change the suggestive purr of his tone. How in all pit could the infuriating camera make him feel so much when the mech obviously regarded him as a kind of unrefined brute? “Who is toying with whom, little Autobot? I, at least, am honest with what I have to offer, I state nothing that I can’t deliver…but you? You toy with words; hide in changing subjects and ignoring my words, my offers. Who is the cruel one?”

That was… interesting information. Spy Shot would probably find it more interesting if he wasn’t busy being further confused by Zoom Out’s actions. And he wasn’t objecting… Even confused as he was, that fact stood out to Spy Shot. He wasn’t objecting to Zoom Out’s infuriatingly confusing actions. 

“What’s there to ignore about your offer? You made it, and I rejected it, because you _can’t_ love me… We’ve only just met!” No, Zoom Out couldn’t love him yet… but that didn’t mean there wasn’t lust.

“Oh… I must have misunderstood something then! Love is supposed to come from nothing and there is no risk at all involved. How very foolish of me to want to take a chance then…” Zoom Out’s voice dripped sarcasm and anger. Perhaps the mech was right, perhaps they didn’t fit. Certainly, it seemed that Spy Shot aroused all his less then amiable sides… But it was because the camera refused to even try! 

“I guess Autobots only play it safe… No wonder that war of theirs has dragged out like this!” 

Turning his back on the other, he deliberately showed scorn in tone and body language, though he truly hated this. Having to fight such powerful attraction, it was not the way the Decepticon Real Gears normally did things. Either they fought it out or one of them submitted for the duration of the feelings, at times both at once. Why was he even _trying_ to do this differently?

“Are you _sure_ you’re not stupid? Of course there is risk involved in finding love, and of course it doesn’t come from nothing! It takes _time_ for love to grow, if it even _ca-_ n…” Spy Shot’s voice faltered at the end, anger dropping into yet another realization. Zoom Out seemed to be being honest. In fact, Spy Shot was fairly sure the other mech though he was metaphorically hitting the Autobot with a brick. And the camera couldn’t believe he was even considering… what, going off with Zoom Out on the off chance that he, they, would be as lucky as the first two?

“We are having a cultural misunderstanding. What would happen if I did… what… go with you, whatever… and nothing happens, no love, no understanding… what the frag would happen then?” 

“And you accuse me of being stupid! What would happen? Oh, I don’t know… you would be allowed to go home, maybe? What did you think, that we would kill you? How would that help us in finding mates? We need mates… we need love just like everyone else, we are _not_ monsters or brutes!” Contrary to his words, Zoom Out was snarling. He could not help it, since this was the only outlet he had for his anger. He wanted to shake the dense camera bodily, but that would not help anything. “I don’t know why I bother! You are not even trying to understand… Do you truly resent you former lover’s happiness that much? Did you love him, or is it simply that you find his life wasted on Photon… that you find my kind unworthy of love…”

“This is not about him, about them… This- What the frag are you talking about? You have… how many… You need _us_ for mates, what the frag?” Of course… that had kind of been said twice now. And… that meant there was a reason. Well, of course Longview’s situation had garnered interest. Love was common to the Autobot Real Gears, but ‘mate’… The word resonated in his mind, and just thinking about it, Spy Shot was fairly sure that Longview was the only one of them to have found a true mate. But he could all too easily see how the ‘pet’ could become… trapped. And it scared him, because he knew without a doubt that the ‘pets’ would come almost solely from the ranks of the Autobot, or former Autobot, Real Gears. In other words, in relation to right here and now… him.

For the first time since Zoom Out saw the camera mech, his thoughts turned to something else. It was hard to believe, but it was possible that the Autobot Real Gears had no idea just how few of their Decepticon counterparts were left. Numbers were relative, of course, but the survivors were, for the most part, thoroughly unwilling to ever have anyone dominate them again! 

“Your kind was lucky – pampered and cuddled, protected, however much you disliked it. The Autobots might not tell you all you want to know, but they let you live in freedom and gave you everything you needed to survive! We weren’t so lucky…” An involuntary, convulsive shiver wracked Zoom Out’s chassis, and he stepped away from Spy Shot. It was not that he minded showing vulnerability, he just wasn’t sure he could deal with a touch in a civilized manner and this tale might just prompt the camera to touch him. “We… there’s less than a third of us left! The Decepticons found us amusing… they arranged gladiatorial fighting between us, dissected us… forced us to interface in front of them… sometimes even killed one of us while interfacing…” It was a horrible memory… feeling another’s quivering spark burst against one’s own.

“Those of us who lived through it… We cooperated with the Decepticons to live! To live and break free, build a city and disappear without a trace… But then we discovered that we could not give each other love. Not, at least, the kind of love we needed. Photon… saw Farsight, and then Longview. I admit– _he_ admits that he fell in love with the idea he had of your friend, of making him his Pet. But his love turned out to be very real…” There was no reason to lie about any of it, Photon had acted out of a desperation they all felt. It could have ended in disaster, and almost did in fact. It would hopefully not be as dramatic for the next couple who tried…

Spy Shot made a choked little sound of horror. He couldn’t… couldn’t think about it, couldn’t get his mind around… around the sheer level of cruelty Zoom Out was talking about. He reached out instinctively to hold Zoom Out, cuddle him, comfort him… but the Decep- the other Real Gear had already moved himself out of Spy Shot’s reach, and the camera knew better than to try bridging that gap, not when he couldn’t even fully believe the information. “We’d… noticed there were fewer of you… We never, we didn’t… well, obviously. …We… we love, freely… but have yet to get anything more than somewhat long-term… I mean, again… or well, nothing permanent, nothing… forever…”

Making a jerky gesture of dismissal, Zoom Out tried to compose himself, tried to force calm so that he could be objective again. It wasn’t easy, and the bumbling, almost apologizing, explanation from Spy Shot didn’t help. “It happened, Photon and Longview happened… We deal with the first… the second gives us hope!”

“G… good. Hope… it’s good to have hope…” Spy Shot really had no idea how to respond, he couldn’t just… He couldn’t just change his mind. That would just sound, and be, like pity was changing his opinion. “Um… were there any plans about… I don’t know, about how you were planing to… I guess, meet more of us…?” It would be nice if they could form… friendships, relationships, before having the choice of… yeah.

“We… hoped that some of you would open the way. Like you are doing now, by asking for Longview. It’s not a perfect solution, but your kind’s continuing hostility didn’t really give us much choice, and just kidnapping and forcing… It would not foster love, now would it?” Smiling sardonically, Zoom Out turned, but kept his distance. “You don’t have to worry; Farsight will be brought back to you… We would win nothing by keeping him or you against your will. It also means that you can relax! Much as I want to take you right here and now, I won’t do it…”

“Waiting on us…” That actually made some form of sense. Pointing out that Photon’s kidnapping of Longview had indeed fostered love would only defeat Spy Shot’s purpose. He didn’t want any more of his friends kidnapped, thanks! “I’m not worried about Farsight! Not now… Even though he is very vulnerable, he would like very much what you offer, but I think he might not… stay smart about it…” Hum, he was ignoring Zoom Out’s… well, those were stronger than hints. “Asking ‘why me?’ would be… very foolish, wouldn’t it?”

Zoom Out shrugged uneasily and fought down the urge to pace again. “Longview told me that his brother was more than interested in becoming a Pet. He is not for me though… Beautiful as he is, he doesn’t call to me.” Should he bother to answer the second question? He hadn’t done anything to mask his attraction and having advocated honesty so strongly… “You are stubborn… You tell me no and reject me. I am not sure why I find you so… irresistible? Likely it is simply a wish to make you bend and change, but I don’t know… you are just as beautiful as Farsight, you know…”

He kicked at the ground and looked away from Zoom Out uncomfortably. “No I’m not. You must really be smitten if you think that of me.” Longview had… tried to interest Zoom Out in his own brother? That, more than anything else, was proof that Longview was truly happy in his position. It would be easier to continue talking about Farsight, far easier… “Allure of the ‘forbidden’ fruit then?” It was also getting uncomfortable, hearing of Zoom Out’s… attraction. And pretending it was entirely unwelcome… and one-sided.

“Perhaps… forbidden fruit is always the sweetest, or so the humans believe it to be…” Tempting! Oh so very, very tempting. This mech was like energon waved in front of someone starving, so casually dismissing his own worth, even if only the physical aspect of it. Zoom Out didn’t truly realize that he had moved closer before his hand was turning the other’s face towards himself again. 

“Still… a kiss can’t hurt, can it? You can give me tha– frag!” Pulling back with a curse, he turned to look east; they were already on their way back. The Decepticon Real Gear wanted to wail and rage at the terrible timing of his usually so perfectly timed friend. 

“Farsight is returning…” His tone was utterly flat, free of any of the emotion he had shown for the last couple of hours, after all, what was the point? The camera had shown and told him straight up that his attentions wasn’t wanted…

Dermaplates parted a little at the touch, at the suggestion… question. Spy Shot wasn’t expecting the other to pull away, and so his processor lagged at the words, the camera simply looking at Zoom Out in confusion. Farsight was returning… what did that have to do with why he was not being kissed? “So what… oh. Oh, right…” Fraggit… Impulsively, Spy Shot caught Zoom Out and pulled him close. They might not have the time, but… a short, tiny little kiss… really, what _could_ it hurt?

What in all… Zoom Out wasn’t used to being touched, the Decepticon Real Gears only touched when it was absolutely necessary, and they never tried to guide another’s actions unless it was to start a fight or provoke an interface into happening. Promptly, he pushed, and followed the push with a back handed blow across the other’s faceplate. “Don’t ever try to take what isn’t yours!” The snarled words were also a reflex, a standard denial of another’s right to dominate. After they had left his vocalizer he simply stared at the mech sitting on the dusty ground, looking as shocked as the first time he hit him, though this had been much more forceful…

“I warned you, Autobot… We are not like you! We do not take kindly to any kind of dominating behavior unless it is explicitly allowed. Do you like playing with fire? Even if I would allow you to dominate me, do you really think I would take kindly to it after you have rejected me so soundly… and in so many ways?” He really didn’t give a frag about the fact that he sounded hurt. Zoom Out would never be a hard Master, he knew that about himself… all he needed was someone willing to be his.

“I was only giving what you asked for,” Spy Shot defended himself. Licking energon from where the blow had split his derma plating, the camera found, with no real surprise, that he couldn’t find it in himself to truly be angry. He had gone too far, and Zoom Out was making sure he knew it, wouldn’t do it again… was that how it was supposed to work? “I wasn’t trying to take anything.” He was trembling, confused, so very confused by himself… “The rejection was… stupid. I…” He couldn’t think of anything more to say, and abruptly lost the time to think as Farsight, finally, came into sight.

This was so not what he needed to hear, and Zoom Out shut the rambling, shaking voice out. Even if it was true, he didn’t need someone who was apparently a pain whore, why else admit attraction now? Luckily, the others came into view before he would have to react to the camera mech. Zoom Out was so relieved that he ignored the stiff tension in Meantime. 

“I take it that you have been reassured, Farsight?” 

To his immense surprise, Twitcher took a step closer to the binoculars, glowering at him just as Meantime took a sideways step away… This was new? Meantime never gave in to others, and certainly not someone like Twitcher. Of course, it seemed he was trying to get away from Farsight more than from the gamepad mech.

Well now, that was Zoom Out ignoring him, if he had _ever_ been ignored before. Farsight looked up at Zoom Out and nodded, stepping away from the watch and gamepad almost… shyly? Now Spy Shot was very curious, just what had happened while they were separated? The binoculars left it to Spy Shot to make their goodbyes, which the camera did uncertainly. And oh, did he ever have questions for Farsight when they got back! Questions, and information of his own to share…

Twitcher actually felt threatened by the larger camera mech and responded by stepping closer to Farsight, only subtly so, but enough that his claim should be recognized. Zoom Out seemed surprised at the reaction, but didn’t challenge him, and the game pad mech relaxed. He wasn’t happy to see the two Autobots go, but it was necessary to allow it for now… 

Meantime ignored the blue mech completely. He ignored Zoom Out’s surprise too, and felt greatly relieved when it was Spy Shot who said goodbye. As soon as the two had gone, Twitcher melded into the shadows with a gruff nod… He didn’t like the mech, but had to admit that he was a good guard and spy.

“Well? What the pit happened here… I saw the energon on him, don’t think I didn’t.” Asking before his friend could distract him, Meantime prevented, for a time at least, any questions about Farsight. Zoom Out didn’t look pleased at the evasion, but that would just have to be.

“I hit him, that is what happened… he became…” Trailing off Zoom Out shook his head. Truth be told, he didn’t like the fact that he had hit the camera mech, didn’t like that anyone had tapped into his more violent side. He was a Decepticon, they all were, and violence was a part of them, but that didn’t mean he wanted a mate who woke that part of him!

“He… aroused me and challenged me. I wanted to… I think I wanted to claim him, own him! I’m not sure… it… I…” Floundering uncertainly Zoom Out gestured with open hands. “I am not sure, Meantime, I think… I- had he asked I would have taken him, I nearly forced him… me? Force anyone?” It sounded ridiculous, but he had been so close to doing it, so very tempted to do it. 

The two Real Gears went directly out on a patrol as they continued their discussion. They were already out of the Citybase and it was a good way of losing any stalkers. Neither of them talked much after that topic died down though, both plagued by mechs they barely knew… things, events that should have meant nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they got home, Farsight insisted on taking Spy Shot to the med bay. Spy Shot didn’t object too much; he was leaking slightly, or had been. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, they began talking, both at the same time; neither making any effort to quiet the other… They just needed to talk, to say the words. The words would be repeated later, with more coherency and sense, when the mechs had adjusted to the information they had learned, but right now was just a glut, a torrent, and no few things which were said this time that would never find voice again. 

A couple hours later, they parted, and Spy Shot found himself alone, thinking. He hadn’t actually seen Longview, and so the Autobot Real Gears left him alone, for the most part, flocking around Farsight and asking all sorts of questions, fascinated by every aspect of his visit, of the lifestyle he had seen. Spy Shot found, to his surprise, that he was no longer curious. He had his answers, or at least in a manner had them… As much as he could without accepting Zoom Out’s offer. An offer which was probably no longer open. 

Why would it be, after all?

\----

What plagued him the most? It was a good question. So far, his shame over losing his temper and control was head to head with his urge to just _make_ the Autobot submit. Worst of all, possibly, was the faint feeling that, had he just gone a little further, the camera would have followed him home like one of those organic pets… dogs. That wasn’t what he wanted, was it? No… not permanently at least. Obedience was one thing, but he didn’t want to have to beat it into whomever he took as mate, not once, not forever. Was Spy Shot really in need of that? Of pain? Or had it simply been bad timing on the mech’s part, that he caved after Zoom Out hit him… It was all just guess work! No matter what, it was unlikely that he would see Spy Shot again, what with the fact that he couldn’t go see Longview… The video camera growled lowly and stalked along the wall ledge, aiming for the fire ladder and easy access to the roof of the ten story building.

There was really no reason for him to be out here… No reason at all. Except… he didn’t want to talk anymore about what Zoom Out had told him, didn’t want to explain again to the same few mechs who asked. Spy Shot didn’t really want to think about the video camera at all, and he certainly didn’t want to spend his time thinking and wondering!

And he really didn’t want to admit why he was really out here, alone, on a rooftop he knew from collected intel that the mech frequented…

Zoom Out was careless; not really looking for humans or anything else that could be seen as dangerous. He was tired, and should have gone back to the Citybase to refuel several hours ago, when his shift ended… Instead, he scaled the rusty old fire escape for no other reason than that the physical exhaustion kept a certain mech from his processor. It would have helped a lot if said mech wasn’t on top of said roof… 

“What are _you_ doing here?!” 

It was a cold, snarled accusation… but an unwarranted one. The human city belonged to neither Real Gear faction, but they kept from each other’s territory as much as possible, and this was _his_ rooftop, dang it!

Spy Shot jumped and turned, but wasn’t totally surprised when his intakes sped up just a fraction. 

“Waiting for you, I think,” he admitted, though it was more of a falsely provocative statement than anything. He wondered if Zoom Out would go all dominant again… He hoped so! He… he’d liked it? Yes, he’d actually liked how… what, safe he had felt? Ridiculous, why would he feel safe…? 

“Or maybe I’m just looking around.”

Narrowing his optics at the insolent camera, Zoom Out clenched his fists and stalked towards the mech. He should probably be smart and just leave, save them both the grief of dealing with each other… but he couldn’t. 

“You know very well what I meant, Spy Shot! I don’t appreciate being toyed with… I thought I had made that clear last time.” It was almost a relief to be near the mech again, at least now Zoom Out didn’t have to try and remember all the details that made this camera so different from Photon.

“No, I _don’t_ know what you meant. It’s not like this roof has a sign on it… or perhaps a collar?” 

That didn’t mean that Spy Shot wasn’t perfectly aware of the fact that this was Zoom Out’s area… even if he had managed not to think about that while he worked his way up. And worse was the fact that he hadn’t really… told anyone where he was going. Or even that he was going out. He’d just left a note… Spy Shot didn’t even realize that his hands were clasped tightly, or that he wasn’t really looking at Zoom Out.

He simply growled and began pacing, not wholly sure what to do, or not do, in response. Spy Shot was insolent, provoking! It almost seemed like he was being so on purpose, but that could not be… Not unless he wanted a fight to happen? Zoom Out was much too agitated to notice his ‘guest’s’ body language, too preoccupied with _not_ just hitting him again. 

“It doesn’t need to have a sign or a collar! You know very well you are trespassing… Why? Just why… do you want a fight, want me to beat you up? I… can… do… th…mm…” Zoom Out moved closer involuntarily until he was snarling at Spy Shot, their faceplates inches apart. It proved to be a little too much of a temptation and his angry words trailed off into a rather hesitant kiss.

He watched every move of the video camera, every step, every little angry gesture, watched carefully, closely… He could watch that for hours, Spy Shot thought, just watch the other mech moving… and then reach out, help calm Zoom Out… The words were barely heard, processed… yes, acknowledged… 

Spy Shot accepted the kiss, returned it softly because he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted. Did he want a fight? No, not fully, but the fact that he could make the other lose control… that wasn’t good. Was it? He didn’t think it was, he shouldn’t be able to make the other so angry, so easily… of course, he wasn’t supposed to be provoking the other, and what was he even thinking?

Anger changed, began turning into something just as heated and volatile but far less violent. It didn’t last long as Spy Shot suddenly stiffened, dermaplates going slack and unresponsive against his own. Surprised, Zoom Out tried to deepen the kiss and was barred as the camera started turning his head away. Anger flared back up, translating to him slamming the other into the rooftop, snarling curses all the while. 

“You are playing with death! Is that what you want from me? Death, foolish Pet?! It would be so easy, all I need to do is crush the cables in your neck…” The hand around his captive’s neck ironically turned from gripping to caressing as his voice dropped from snarl to purr and he rubbed against the pinned camera.

He shouldn’t be reacting like this; he shouldn’t be relaxing, shouldn’t be purring himself and arching up… He should be fighting, trying to get Zoom Out off of him, not… Pet? Spy Shot’s optics flickered slightly and he fought off a moan. “You make no sense…! Trying to threaten me, but you’re just… ooh…” That… actually felt good. Not the pain, not the danger, but the caresses… oddly enough, Spy Shot realized he really did feel safe. Well, that was stupid.

“Just what? Making you feel good… Arousing you…” He wasn’t fair, didn’t give Spy Shot a chance to regain his equilibrium, simply caressing what he could. Zoom Out wanted, no, _needed_ the reactions. He didn’t know why other than that he could trust Spy Shot’s chassis to be honest with its reactions to him. The camera himself, however? No, Zoom Out was pretty sure he couldn’t trust the camera to tell him the truth about anything, pleasure or feelings. 

“Would you prefer it if I hurt you?” A dangerous question… Zoom Out had no idea what he would do if Spy Shot asked to be hurt. Or at least asked to be hurt beyond love bites and, well, beyond what he was able to give…

“Mmm… uh… Wha…” Spy Shot tried valiantly to stay sensible, stay logical… but his body was moving under the caresses, his hands were nervously, delicately, tracing out the grayed body. “You still make no sense… I’m not one of you crazy… Why would I want you to hurt– oooh…” 

Even while he reacted, Spy Shot didn’t understand his actions. Oh, some of it was easy – he wanted more because it felt good. Easy. But as for why he didn’t care that this was supposed to be an enemy… why he didn’t care that he wasn’t being given a choice… He wasn’t… was he?

“Crazy…?” Echoing the word with a hiss, Zoom Out bit at the camera’s neck cables – not enough to draw energon but certainly enough to be felt, and then soothed the bite with gentle licks and nips. Being adventurous and experimenting wasn’t crazy… not as long as one made sure to take precautions! Oh… “The only thing that drives me crazy is you… so beautiful… so proud… I want to make you beg and I want to taste your surrender!” The mech made Zoom Out lose control, no matter that he tried to regain it… It made him angry and aroused. He wanted this, even the uncertainty, fear, of being helpless to stop himself. Somehow, though, Zoom Out knew that his control was there if he truly needed it…

Pretense went out the window, and Spy Shot found himself arching up, pressing close and crying out at the bite. “Not beautiful… and never begged! You want to make me, then ahh…! Make me. If you… c- can!” It… sounded… good. Oh, it sounded good, someone drawing out actions he had never given, didn’t understand, couldn’t control. Someone… who made him _want_ , like Longview had never been able to do.

“Foolish… You won’t _like_ what challenging me leads to!” 

Never mind his words, Zoom Out intensified his ‘attack’. The bite had been a success, and he followed up on that, leaving marks all over the smooth neck. After all, why _not_ stake his claim? Grinding against his allegedly unwilling partner left him unsure if he could actually meet the challenge… He would have to! If he failed, he would lose Spy Shot for good. The thought bothered him more than he could admit.

Roughness. Spy Shot didn’t know how to handle the roughness…! His head went back and he found himself mewling lowly, moaning as the friction of Zoom Out’s body pressed him harder into the roofing. “And what… what does it… lead to?” His hands had found the little wing things on the video camera’s back, and Spy Shot set himself to exploring them fairly happily.

“Are you challenging me?” At least he sounded less worked up then Spy Shot! Zoom Out was thankful that his vocalizer only fritzed at the height of overload; it allowed him to sound much calmer then he was. A few seconds later he was even more thankful as he had to clamp down on a lustful moan… his pit-fragged wings! “Well… for someone unwilling, you seem to be quite adventurous?” Moving to hiss into an audio receptor, Zoom Out worked a hand in between them and caressed the other’s chest plates.

Unwilling? Why would Zoom Out think that? He had been waiting here, hadn’t he? Hadn’t said so much as a word to stop the video camera, not a sound of protest… and what on earth was adventurous about feeling up a pair of wings? And he wanted to take control, wanted to make the other kiss him, but Spy Shot remembered too well what had happened the last time he’d tried that. He whimpered at the caress, looking at a face which still seemed cold, harsh… almost as though Zoom Out was unaffected by anything he was doing. “‘M… not…” It was impossible to work out which question he was answering.

“Not what, Spy Shot? Not challenging me… I doubt that; everything you do is designed to challenge me. Even waiting for me here!” Arching a bit into the hands on his wings, Zoom Out gave himself better room to tease chest seams. He wasn’t sure what question the mech had been answering and so gave him a new chance at both. “You said you didn’t like pain, that my kin are crazy for liking it… all we are is adventurous and willing to experiment with pleasure. All kinds of pleasure!”

“Mm… pleasure? Pleasure good… more? Mm, please? More good…” Spy Shot’s words couldn’t be classified as begging. They were more like confused statements, whimpering inquiry. And oh, look, Zoom Out was reacting, he was arching up… Up and into the camera’s hands. He liked that then; he liked the touch on his wings? Okay then, Spy Shot could do that, the wings were fun to play with anyway! Very fun, indeed…

This wasn’t really working the way Zoom Out wanted it to, and his attention was slipping, the hands on his wings a bit too distracting. Sitting up fast, he caught Spy Shot’s arms and forced them down, hands on either side of the mech’s head. He simply watched for a bit as confusion and then reason slowly crept back, lust receding. Then he kissed the camera, a wild, nearly brutal kiss ending in a sharp bite to the oversensitive derma plates. 

“Tell me that you don’t want this, little Autobot…” Moving back a little, his attention turned to the neck joint and the cables he had already marked. “Tell me that you hate being restrained like this, that you don’t strain against me in lust… Who knows, I might even let you go…”

Stopping? What the… Spy Shot lay there, reality slowly intruding. He was just preparing to say something… he wasn’t sure what, but something, when Zoom Out gifted him with another kiss, hard and demanding. And then asked him a question… or demanded an action? The camera couldn’t tell… What to do, what to say, he didn’t want Zoom Out to let him go… didn’t want to be left! But he couldn’t admit that, couldn’t say… could he? The other Real Gear wasn’t demanding compliance – yes, he was. He was by the simple fact that he could choose to leave. “But I don’t… don’t hate… I want to touch you! But… I don’t know, I don’t–! Please don’t leave!” There was desperation in his tone this time, because Zoom Out could so easily leave…

“Oh? And you think you have earned the right to touch me…? No, I don’t think so!” He was so close to adding ‘Pet’ again; wanted to so badly. Zoom Out had to reign in his impatience, for it would not win the Autobot over if he simply assumed. He would have to get the mech to crave this… enough so that Spy Shot would come back again and again. In time, the mech would choose not to leave at all. “I won’t leave… yet…” Murmuring, he set to work. His plan would have benefited from a pair of cuffs but he could manage. Without hands, he had to use his body to touch, grinding into Spy Shot, use his pedes to caress lower legs and pedes.

“E… earn? H- how… why? It would make you feel good, and you say I ca- ooh! Oh, a… again? Do… Do that…” Indignation over being told that touching was a right and had to be earned – and wasn’t that the point of rights, you had them even if you hadn’t earned them? –faded under pleasure again. For a moment, Spy Shot thought that maybe he should add something more to his words… And he should know what to add, too, dang it.

“Our world isn’t like yours… rights are earned by surviving, by being the best one can at what one does. So, little Autobot, can you be good?” Ignoring the assumption Spy Shot made since punishing would not be a good idea right now, Zoom Out gave a little more information. This was what the mech had said he wanted, to learn… Spy Shot would have to learn the hard way. “Camera mechs are so sensitive…” Pressing his chest down onto the lens, Zoom Out wiggled, carefully; he didn’t want to hurt his… Spy Shot.

He whimpered again. The words made _sense_ , slag it… and then his whimper shattered into a cry. That was the one downside he’d really found in his particular build, the lens was so sensitive… like the wings he was forbidden to touch? 

“G… good? I… I don’t know… how?” The lens, and the roofing that was scrapping against his back, and he had to give sensible answers, had to _listen_? “How?”

Zoom Out’s purr of satisfaction was somewhat strained, but he doubted that his captive noticed this. Under any circumstances, they were getting somewhere finally! Of course the camera already knew what to do, he just didn’t want to acknowledge that he had to beg for completion… didn’t really believe that interfacing could end with a simple order. “Beg, plead… and I might allow you to overload. For a first lesson, such an end would not be bad, would it?”

Oh. That was what he should have added earlier. But… really? Beg? Beg…? He… Zoom Out might _leave_ him, after all this? …Well, yeah. Yeah, the video camera would do that to him… But… beg? Spy Shot whimpered, grinding his back harder into the roof and realizing it wouldn’t be enough. And he couldn’t bear to go back needy… his brethren hadn’t been enough to satisfy him before he’d had this taste, they would simply be… “P- please? Please don’t… l- leave? I… I… please… -first lesson?”

“I offered you to teach how this worked, didn’t I? Since you came back, I decided to take it as a sign that you were willing to learn. Am I wrong? I can stop at any time if you wish it!” Drawing back a little, Zoom Out paused again. It was evil to do so, since it was obvious that Spy Shot needed an overload, but… he could not help it. To hear the camera beg was like drinking high grade! He felt so good right now, even without being caressed himself.

“Not wrong, no, please don’t! Please don’t stop, please…!” The plea came instantly and Spy Shot arched up, trying to regain the contact Zoom Out was denying him. “Please, I need… Just a little more… _Please_ , sir…!” Begging was actually pretty easy, with the right motivation… and Spy Shot had never actually had a partner who really would just leave him.

“So much better, little Autobot!” Praising was not amiss right now and Zoom Out gave it, both in words and actions. Primus! He wanted to overload too, but for this to work he had to wait… and he had to admit that so far Spy Shot seemed worth the effort. “How much is a little? What do you want…”

Spy Shot mewled, frowning slightly. He… he was supposed to say? Supposed to… The thought was simultaneously humiliating and arousing as all pit. Gasping and pulling ineffectually at Zoom Out’s hands, Spy Shot mewled again. “My lens, my back, either, both, please! Just touch them, please…!” Rubbing his back against the ground in demonstration was only enough to drag a frustrated cry from him.

It was easy enough to do so, grind his own overheating chassis against Spy Shot’s, driving himself half mad with a pleasure he dared not display. Zoom Out almost wished this had been easy, that Spy Shot would have just bowed to him and followed like a good little submissive… But in the end, was anything worth having ever easy? “You may take pleasure from this… take your overload. Scream! Little Autobot, up here only the birds will hear you…”

It was surprising… he hadn’t realized he could obey orders so well, let alone an order like that. An _order_ to overload? But it had really been too long, he had stopped going with the others when he realized they couldn’t give what he wanted… needed. And hearing permission, a demand, in that tone… from that mech… Spy Shot screamed, as ordered, and writhed in his overload until he dropped, quite abruptly, into recharge.

Zoom Out got to his peds as soon as he could, chassis shaking and spark pulsing irregularly. Much as he would like to, this wasn’t the time to cuddle with hi- with Spy Shot. Who was _not_ his in any way yet! Looking around, he spotted a somewhat secure place and set to work, agonizing work. Touching Spy Shot was pure torture, but he refused to leave the camera unprotected, and so got him into shelter and set up an emergency alarm system… even left a few energon rations with him. Who knew how sensible Autobot Real Gears were, after all? Finishing, he left the building and headed home, to have a true meal and a few self-induced overloads…

As it turned out, he had to overload himself before refueling; the first mouthful of energon told him that much and with a frustrated huff he slammed the cube down on the table top. For Zoom Out, self-overloading was pleasant but done only for control… only to function normally and not be burdened by mere lust. Stretching out on his recharge berth, he ground his upper back into the giving surface and flexed his wings, catching the smooth fabric covering its surface between the metal. It wasn’t half as good as the Autobot’s hands, but he could imagine… “Spy’! Mm… like that…” Zoom Out was good at pretending with Spy Shot’s caresses in so recent memory, dancing the fingers of one hand along armor seams and the other over his own, much smaller, better protected, lens, situated in his right shoulder. He craved this and more from the insolent little mech… craved the sweet sound of broken pleading. The need was strong enough that he thought himself capable of doing whatever it took to win Spy Shot’s love… Even if it meant being a sadist! 

“Primus, _yes_!” 

The ripping noise of his berth covering being torn accentuated his overload but he didn’t care much; the item could be replaced and it was just a luxury thing. Sitting up, Zoom Out stared at the ruined fabric blindly… Would Spy Shot like the feel of it, or did he want something softer or harder? He had seemed to like the rough roofing, but then, Zoom Out had been brutal in keeping him on the edge.

“I must say that you present quite a show!” 

Whipping around, Zoom Out glared at Meantime as the watch smirked at him from the door into the berth room. “And you are doing what in here? I don’t recall having extended an invitation to my berth?”

“Come now, ‘Out! You hadn’t locked your door, and I needed company… I didn’t realize I would find you in such an intimate position.” Shifting from dry teasing to serious and back again, Meantime motioned back from where he had come and then sat down on a chair. He really had only meant to mention the door, but then he had heard the cry from… yeah. 

“You… love that camera then? That Spy Shot…” It was a careful question, testing, not challenging. Meantime didn’t want to fall in love, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want his friends to be happy!

“I… I want him, desperately! But I honestly don’t know if it is love yet… I mean, how do you know?” Zoom Out shook his head and petted the tear in the fabric gently before reaching for his long overdue energon ration. 

“You don’t, ‘Out… Mostly one just realizes it, sometimes much too late. If it turns out he is the one for you? Don’t let go… do whatever it takes to keep him safe and alive!” 

Meantime hurried out after saying that; he didn’t want questions, didn’t want to remember, and did his very best to ignore that some of what he didn’t want to remember was him sitting with a lithe blue Autobot at his feet.

“Mean’! What in all Pit?” Had Zoom Out not been so tired, he would have tried to catch his friend, but all he currently felt capable of was staring at the empty doorway.

He woke slowly, feeling very contented… very satisfied, fulfilled. The first thing Spy Shot noticed when he woke was a little fuel waiting for him. He wasn’t that badly off, but he took a ration anyway, enjoying it rather more than he expected. Perhaps because of who had left it and the care it showed… The camera woke up more as he fueled himself, and he remembered just why he was fueling himself in what could only generously be called a shelter and feeling so very happy with the world. He had come here, waiting for Zoom Out… And Zoom Out had come.

Zoom Out had come, and they had argued, and… and interfaced. Or something… he had begged. Oh, he had _begged_ for the pleasure, begged for his own release…! Spy Shot shook at the memory. It was so powerful…! He… He would be willing to do that again. More than willing, even… Eager, perhaps?

Still thinking, Spy Shot left the shelter he had been moved to. He was halfway home when a further thought occurred to him, pieces of information shifting. Zoom Out… had said that was a first lesson… that he was willing to give others. Of course… Spy Shot himself would have to be available for that to work. He couldn’t expect Zoom Out to hunt him down for such a thing, after all… That just wasn’t how it worked, and the camera knew that.

\----

It wasn’t very hard for Spy Shot to… ‘take a vacation’. Oh, there was a high enough chance that somebody knew what he was really doing, or at least guessed, but no-one was going to really make it difficult. The Real Gears wanted to see their friends and brethren happy, and the ones who bore the Autobot insignia were coming to the slow realization that their official numbers were going to dwindle as more of them found what they were looking for. So no one said a word as Spy Shot gathered supplies, and the largest obstacle the camera found was in fixing up the so-called shelter he had woken in into a real shelter.

Some metal served as a roof, slanted and running right to the ‘ground’. There was a berth of sorts on one side, mostly just cushions, and something that could perhaps be called a table, though there were no chairs. It wasn’t very good, and Spy Shot knew that, but building was not his forte. Anyway… he wasn’t really planning to stay here for very long. Sooner or later he would give up and go back home. …and don’t even think about how likely he was to one day just follow Zoom Out to _his_ home.

The roof had changed… Zoom Out wasn’t sure why he had returned here so relatively soon. No, that wasn’t really true, he knew why, he was just sure it would not accomplish anything. It would likely take time before Spy Shot approached him again, he would have to be patient!

Someone was on the roof, and just from the sounds of it… Spy Shot wasn’t completely sure, it seemed a little soon for Zoom Out to be back. But the camera was… glad? Yes, glad the video camera had returned so soon. He poked his head out from his shelter, saw Zoom Out, and bit at his lower lip nervously. But he shouldn’t just wait to be discovered… He should let Zoom Out know he was here, he was… available. “Um… hey.” … well, that would serve to get his attention, at least…

Or he could be completely wrong on that score and the camera could be camping… out… on- what? Zoom Out was taken aback by this wholly unexpected behavior, but had enough control not to show it… or so he hoped! “What are you doing here, little Autobot? Moving out from the safe haven of your big cousins’ protection… My, my, what a daring step.” Contrary to his words, Zoom Out’s voice was a pleased purr and he easily walked closer… no, make that sauntered closer. He was needling the mech on purpose, wanting to see that lovely temper flare up, and to get some straight answers too, of course!

“Well, you said you’d teach me. I figured maybe I should be more available. Anyway, I can always go back when I know what I need to.” That didn’t mean Spy Shot wasn’t watching Zoom Out, already feeling heat rising in him. Go back… don’t think about it. The camera left his lean-to entirely, moving a couple steps away and then standing where he was, letting Zoom Out choose their distance.

“Aren’t you the clever one!” What could have been condescending was merely praise, rendered barbless by Zoom Out’s genuinely pleased tone. He just could not help taking a ‘superior’ position, not truly aiming to put his… Spy Shot down. This was a step in the right direction, a very big step, even if it was still only for ‘lessons’. 

“You have learned to beg… what should I teach you this time? Hum…” 

Stopping so close to the camera mech that there was barely a hand’s breadth between them, Zoom Out watched the Autobot’s reactions. It was so stimulating… so addictive to be with this mech. There were so many things he wanted to do, wished to say, and yet he couldn’t, it was too early.

“Kneel!”

Zoom Out was pleased… and Spy Shot found himself smiling, happy. That lasted approximately up to the point that Spy Shot worked out the next order. He was actually moving before he’d fully worked it out, finding himself staring at Zoom Out’s pelvic plating. Well, that was, um… and he still wanted to lean forward that last hand’s breadth and rest himself against the video camera, enjoy the contact… He didn’t follow the impulse, kneeling and trying not to fidget.

Smiling with something akin to triumph, Zoom Out began circling the kneeling mech. He would love taking his pleasure from Spy Shot, or ‘forcing’ pleasure from the mech again, but there was so much more to the life of a Pet and a Master. He would teach it all, make the little Autobot crave even the non-pleasure related things.

“A Pet has only two concerns in his life… His Master and his Master’s reputation. If the Pet is unruly and rude, the Master is viewed with scorn for being unable to control his Pet. If the Pet is unkempt and dirty, the Master is viewed as unable to take care of his Pet’s needs… Both can lead to the Pet being removed, for his own sake. No Master is allowed to mistreat a Pet. Pain is not the issue as such in the term ‘mistreating’.” Stroking the back of the dusty brown helmet, he smirked at the shudder that went through the kneeling camera. “You may ask questions, as long as you remember to not interrupt me and address me as ‘sir’. The Master is responsible for keeping his Pet happy, healthy and satisfied. If he fails at any, the Pet has the right to remove his collar and make himself available to other Masters. A Master can only take back his collar if his Pet refuses to serve him.”

He knew this all already… the infamous data-pad had been very clear about it. It was different to hear it, to hear where Zoom Out put the emphasis, what he seemed to consider important. And it was so terribly easy to replace words… ‘pet’ with ‘you’ and ‘Master’ with ‘I’… He wondered slightly who enforced the rules. Humans had many, or at least enough, studies about abusive relationships. Not that he thought Zoom Out would be abusive! But others… his softer brethren… they might not enact the rights Zoom Out said they had… With a small start, Spy Shot realized that it didn’t matter. He couldn’t protect everyone, and the very first sentence the video camera had said meant it wasn’t his concern. “I… understand, sir.”

“Good! It is important to know that Pet doesn’t equal slave. What we offer is… well, call it a symbiotic relationship, with love as a side bonus! We, most of us at least, crave love and trust… a Pet is all well and good, but without love it is, in the end, worthless.” Zoom Out stood close now, legs against back plating and his hands stroking the camera’s shoulders idly. “Hum… a Pet needs to be obedient, but the actual rules vary from Master to Master, since every mech is different. Some like pain, receiving it or giving it… others are gentler, perhaps more like the relationships your kin have with each other.” It was perhaps not true, but Zoom Out imagined that he would be more like an Autobot in actual day to day interactions then Photon was- interfacing, however…

“What happens if one who doesn’t crave love gets a Pet, sir?” The question came out quickly, and already the title was almost beginning to feel natural on his glossa. And that was the second time Zoom Out had taken care to differentiate pain from punishment and mistreatment. He wondered why, it was rather… disconcerting. Yes, that was the word… Either way, it was hard to think, warmth was rising in him… Did Zoom Out realize not what he was doing? The warmth of his legs, the hands against him… and it was more than just where he was touching; it was the fact of who was doing the touching.

“Understandings can be made between Pet and Master, there are temporary contracts that can be initiated… and in such a case, the Master would not ask the Pet to wear his collar. Also, forcing a Pet to take a collar is considered a terrible crime, since a Pet is so very dependent on his Master.” Zoom Out was very sure he created as many questions, if not more, than he answered, but then, Spy Shot was free to ask. 

“Do you feel like I am forcing you, little Autobot?” Purring directly into an audio receptor, Zoom Out slid his hands from shoulder down to trace chest seams.

Temporary contracts… the possibility of an ‘entrapment’ was still very real, but it was slipping away with each word Zoom Out spoke. And then a delicious caress, the warmth of… Zoom Out surrounding him… and asking a question. Slaggit. 

“No… sir. I chose to camp here, after all…” Chose to stay here, listening to these explanations, following the orders given… even to accept any caress the other felt like giving. For a moment, Spy Shot was very aware of the fact that he could… simply stand up, walk away. And never have this chance again, never feel Zoom Out’s arms around him. And so he stayed.

“Mm…” Nipping teasingly at the audio receptor, Zoom Out stood straight again and took a few steps to distance himself from Spy Shot. So his quarry knew that there was a failsafe now… better tell him about interfacing then, maybe he would be able to gauge whether the Autobot craved pain or not. “Such a contract can extend to or omit a physical relationship, the terms set by Pet and Master, generally with witnesses. If it includes physical interactions, they can be specified. Some mechs have special needs… they are sadistically or masochistically inclined, they like bondage, like faked rape, like to play with toys. Any of these fetishes can be found in Pet or Master, and matching up with the right partner… the one who can give exactly what you need, is the real trick.” Circling the mech again, Zoom Out watched for any reaction to his words, any indication of recognition or need.

“So… there could be Masters and pets who don’t… interface? Sir.” He had to stop adding the honorific as an afterthought like that… but speaking so frankly about interfacing was surprisingly difficult. Especially when Spy Shot wanted to take it to the personal level. Biting his derma a little, the camera finally nodded a little to himself and made his voice work. “T- toys could be fun, I guess… if I’m understanding right… But I don’t understand the others… Some of my kin do, I think, but I just… Why, sir? Or do you…” He hadn’t considered that, hadn’t considered that Zoom Out might want something… He only wanted to know who was in charge, and Zoom Out had already shown that he was in control, and that was enough for Spy Shot… what if Zoom Out needed more?

“A Master-Pet relationship can be purely for learning purposes. Conceivably, this will extend to Masters training other Masters some day in the future.” Pausing, Zoom Out considered the more personal question, and the implications of them being asked at all. Clearly, Spy Shot felt uncertain, and maybe a little fearful, talking of this. “Toys are fun… I personally don’t like true sadism or masochism, though pain can be used to enhance pleasure. Bondage… one can’t understand that until one tries it; being helpless can be exhilarating like nothing else, but it requires a certain amount of trust. And me? I am less harsh than most Masters, all I really need is obedience and love…” Zoom Out turned so that he was watching Spy Shot out of the corner of his right optic, back straight and head up. This was the first time he had ever admitted that he was ‘soft’ to anyone, and it was risky… he had so much to lose!

That was… interesting, but Spy Shot already knew he didn’t really have the temperament for being a Master… not really. He wanted someone to answer to… His optics widened slightly and he couldn’t stop the jerk that went through him at Zoom Out’s… confession. Confession, that was so much the word to use, and he was watching Spy Shot carefully. Carefully, but trying not to show that he was watching… “Well you’ve certainly shown that you deserve obedience, sir,” Spy Shot answered, equally careful in his word choice. But if that was all he wanted, why was he wasting his time on the camera? Farsight would have been obedient from the beginning, and was eager and likely to love anyone, especially if he could see his brother more often.

‘But not love?’ Zoom Out didn’t ask out loud and forcibly reigned in his anger. He could not expect the Autobot to know what he had done, meant. They had barely scratched the surface of what there was to learn… and the mech had already told him he didn’t believe in ‘love at first sight’! Not that Zoom Out himself did, had? His own emotions were strong and unfamiliar; they kept changing and yet remained the same. Spy Shot was his! Had to be his… all he needed was to convince the camera mech that this was how it should always be. “Stand up and come over here.”

He obeyed, because Zoom Out had show he deserved it, showed he could force obedience if he wanted. Spy Shot couldn’t say he went eagerly, though… he was too wary, unsure of what Zoom Out was going to ask of him next. But again, he could leave, any time he felt what was being asked was not worth the reward, he could leave… it wasn’t like he was collared yet! Stopping no more than a step away from the video camera, Spy Shot waited to see what was next…

“There is freedom in submitting and slavery in dominating… A Master doesn’t just use his Pet or Pets, he takes care of the Pet, provides fuel, goodies, and other treats. He gives the Pet shelter, protection, a home. If the Pet has any abilities, like painting or sculpting, the Master provides what is needed to exercise those abilities and provides access to where the art can be seen and exchanged- What, you didn’t think we where that sophisticated, little Autobot?” Smiling sardonically, Zoom Out shook his head and turned his thoughts back on track.

“If the Pet is educated in some way, or wishes to hold a job, the Master is obligated to give the Pet opportunities to exercise that education or wish. The Master takes on all of that responsibility and more, all that is demanded in return is one thing, devotion! No matter what else the Pet has in life, no matter who or how many friends… the Pet must always put his Master first.” How very little their kin knew of them… while the Autobot Real Gears had lived on the Autobot’s charity, the Decepticon Real Gears had built a community. Granted, it was a lacking one, but it worked and it grew… becoming what they had dreamed of ever so slowly. The Citybase was a real city, with trade and city blocks, they even had a council and elections. It was still harsh, filled with the violence of frustration, and loveless… That was why they needed their softer brethren, for love, an emotion the Decepticons scorned and the Real Gears revered. “So you see, the bonds are on both sides.”

“Devotion…” The word circled through Spy Shot’s mind, and he repeated it musingly. It wasn’t a surprise, not at all, and it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility either. Indeed, it was even something Spy Shot could give. He wasn’t sure about love, how did one know love anyway? He had, still did, loved Longview… but that was nothing like- like whatever the _frag_ he felt around Zoom Out, felt every time he thought of video camera. But devotion… putting Zoom Out first, his happiness, even above his own well-being. The idea was terrifying, but… enticing, and very possible. And Zoom Out wasn’t asking for forever. “I see that, sir.”

“What does your kin want? What are your collective dreams… Spy Shot. I am sure you must have some?” Distancing himself a little from Spy Shot, Zoom Out asked a question that pertained to more than just the two of them on this roof top. He could teach, but he also had to learn. If he didn’t know his quarry’s dreams, how could he ever hope to capture and hold the spark that had them?

The change in topics confused Spy Shot for a moment, and he looked at Zoom Out blankly as he tried to work out an answer. “Our dreams… I don’t know, we never really- Well, no. We don’t want to fight, I know that, sir. We just never really thought… never realized we could just leave. It never occurred to us. I just… want to know where I stand, who to obey…” He hadn’t… exactly meant to say that. He did want Zoom Out to know what he wanted… but to just say it like that…!

“Mm… No wonder your kin are stagnant, if you can’t even formulate a common dream! You want to obey… want someone to tell you your place in life? That isn’t good enough, little Autobot.” Turning to face Spy Shot, he cupped the other’s chin in his left hand and carefully traced dermaplates and seams with his right. The camera was beautiful, he was… “How can you know what you want in a Master if all you crave is to obey? All that will give you is any Master willing to take a Pet. If it is love you want, you need to know what you are looking for!”

“That’s not _all_ I want,” Spy Shot snapped. Snapping was better than moaning, better than displaying just how badly he wanted Zoom Out to continue his touch. “You proved you would enforce your rules… but you’re not going to try and _keep_ proving it. You’re secure enough in what I’m giving to trust that it’s there, you know you don’t have to force it any more, or even doubt it will be given, sir.” Okay, well, that was a fair amount of babble with not much said. “And you’re not trying to shut me up or… or… I don’t know, I _told_ you, almost all these thoughts were unthinkable a month ago! You’re not trying to change me, or make me be something I’m not, you’re just-” Spy Shot stopped talking, startled. “Oh, I’ve been an idiot, haven’t I, sir?”

Instead of answering immediately, Zoom Out claimed a kiss, a simple one this time, done simply for the sake of kissing without any lesson behind it. “I never wanted to change you, just change your perception of things. I would say ‘dense’ rather than ‘an idiot’… much as I have seemed not to, I am sure, I do understand that your kin doesn’t understand my kin yet.” Letting go of the camera again, before he did something much more satisfying than simply kissing, Zoom Out turned and gestured to world that surrounded them. “I don’t understand you either… but I desire, wish for and dream about you. I want what Photon has, he is my friend and I envy him so much for what he has, even knowing the harrowing fight he went through to get it. I _dream_ , Spy Shot… and I try to make my dreams come true!”

He wasn’t sure what to say to that… What was there _to_ say? Zoom Out had as good as said he wanted Spy Shot to go with him, follow him… be his. And Spy Shot really couldn’t say he would object… “I… I- I can’t answer you right now, sir. I don’t know… how.” Spy Shot was fairly confident that he was, had been, and idiot… but he was just fine using the phrase ‘dense’ instead. It didn’t make him sound as much at fault.

“I don’t expect an answer; I just want you to think! And now I have to go, I have duties and… pleasures to attend.” Purring the last bit, Zoom Out caressed down the dust brown back plates, not really to arouse but more a sort of reminder to the camera of what he could do. Of what he wanted to do…

“Now… I think you need to learn that ‘out of sight’ doesn’t mean ‘out of processor’ for a Master-Pet pair. I will be back in two days… you may do anything you like, even ‘play’, but don’t you dare overload! This little thing will tell me if you do. While I may not be your master, your agreement to being taught does give me the right to punish you!” The tiny device clicked in place, the magnetic lock activating as soon as it detected the current in Spy Shot’s neck cables.

“On the other hand… I will be very, very pleased if I find you charged and ready for me. Pleased enough to give you a treat, perhaps? Only one way for you to find out!” With that he left, so quickly that the camera didn’t get time to react. Zoom Out did this deliberately, either Spy Shot would be so mad that he left for good, or simply mad and then realizing what he had been promised and thus staying right where he was. Zoom Out had no compunctions of doing just what he had ordered his ‘student’ not to do, and after his duties were done he did just that… behind locked doors this time.

Exactly as the video camera had planned, Spy Shot was so busy working out what had been said that he almost missed what was done. He snarled at the air, recognizing the ‘trap’ he had chosen to fall into… chose to stay in. Oh, Spy Shot might not be happy with what was asked of him, but he hadn’t forgotten what he had so recently grasped and understood. He could leave… At this point, he probably had as much right to leave as Zoom Out did to enforce his orders. Two days. It wasn’t that long, was it? He could deal, for two days… he’d gone longer than that before! Catching his hand tracing up his lens, Spy Shot snarled again, at himself this time. Clearly, he needed something to occupy his time.


	3. Chapter 3

A short visit to the Autobot Real Gears gave Spy Shot what little news had happened while he was gone… but Spy Shot couldn’t handle more than a very short visit, aware that he was snapping and rude, horribly on edge. Laughably, his brethren didn’t care, the rumors already providing enough of an explanation. Still, for all that the camera had wanted something to occupy his time, he spent most of the two days pacing the roof, growling, and trying not to think of Zoom Out. Thinking of him would lead to play, and play to- Spy Shot knew he wasn’t strong enough to resist overload if he went that far.

Zoom Out seated himself quietly. Watching the camera prowl, hearing him curse, and almost whine, was fascinating. The video camera would not go so far as to say fun, but arousing was a more accurate description anyways. This had been a fairly simple test, a way of baiting the mech, see if his temper broke… It still might break, he would see soon enough! His subspace was full to the brim this time, he could play all he wanted, having traded a few of his duties away to have time with Spy Shot. Goodies, energon of several colors and grades, toys… yes, Zoom Out was prepared to punish and reward according to his ‘student’s’ reactions, maybe even to teach that punishment could be a reward! 

“My, my, little Autobot, what a foul vocal processor you have… I wonder, can you be as dirty while interfacing?”

He snarled yet again at the voice, whirling around to face his watcher, the one who’d put him in this position in the first place… Spy Shot’s snarl quickly died. He couldn’t really blame Zoom Out for this… The video camera may have ordered him, but it was his own choice to follow. 

“Don’t know, never tried,” Spy Shot answered, trying to hide the way he trembled.

“Cah! Is that the right way to greet one’s teacher? Or Master, for that matter… Spy Shot, I expect you to take this seriously, otherwise it is a waste of time!” 

Standing up and crossing his arms, Zoom Out made sure to show his displeasure in voice and stance. This was how a Master gave a Pet the chance to apologize and do better; it would be interesting to see the camera’s reaction. Spy Shot had not overloaded, but would he have wanted to, after all. Had he spend the two days longing?

“I don’t know, sir, I’ve never tried being that dirty while interfacing,” Spy Shot said again, still growling for all he tried to act more contrite. Interfacing was so very much not what he wanted to talk about right now, not without a promise, or at least a possibility, that he would get to! And it wasn’t _fair_ , Zoom Out looked so good like that… Spy Shot really just wanted to press against him, listen to him… touch him, even if nothing else happened.

“Better…” ‘But not good enough,’ the unvoiced part hung in the air even as Zoom Out relaxed his stance and stepped closer. There was only so much he could demand of Spy Shot as of yet. To be fair, the mech had refrained from testing the device… always a good beginning. 

“How about we find out? How about we see if I can make you beg and talk dirty…” There was no need to touch the camera; he could see the faint trembling, his quarry trying so hard not to be needy. Zoom Out smiled benignly and turned his back to the other. “Of course, you don’t seem to be particularly needy, so maybe I should just leave and see what the situation is like in a few days’ time… yes, that might be beneficial!”

“No don-!” Spy Shot cut his cry off, cycled his vents, and tried again. “Please don’t, sir.” 

Slag… a few more days of this? He’d probably try to jump Zoom Out, and Spy Shot already knew that would be a very bad idea. The camera took his own step forward; he very badly wanted to just… just what? Do whatever it took to keep Zoom Out here, or at least keep himself close to the video camera? Yeah… that sounded like a fairly good idea right now…

“You have a temper… it is not a problem, but it could end up being so. Not all Masters will accept that temper! They would try to… hum… Not _break_ you, but certainly train you off it. I don’t think you would enjoy that type of training at all. Why do you fight me?” 

Thoughtful amusement laced Zoom Out’s voice until the last question, he had not meant to change tone but… Why did Spy Shot fight so hard? Up until now, Zoom Out had been gentle and had done nothing but what he had promised. Primus or the human god be his witness, he had been nice and careful, had tried not to hope too much. He was not a… statue, not without feelings! 

“Why do you keep acting like I have nothing to lose in this, Spy Shot…? My people have so much more to lose than yours! Yet you and all of your kin seem to think we are just toying with you, wanting to enslave you… is that it?” Turning to face his student, Zoom Out locked optics with the far too close Spy Shot. Did the mech think he had the control to resist indefinitely? “If knowledge is truly all you want, Spy Shot… why do you keep fighting me, bating me… taunting… me…” Zoom Out didn’t realize that he was about to kiss the camera before it was already happening, he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer to his questions. No, not sure at all…

What was he supposed to do? Do what he _really_ wanted, when he couldn’t even explain why he wanted it? He… he wasn’t really here for knowledge any longer, Spy Shot realized. He did understand why Longview had made his choice, he understood why as many of his kin as could would make the same choice. He was… testing Zoom Out. And then a soft and gentle kiss wiped out any further thoughts the camera might have had. He whimpered when it broke, and then Spy Shot decided he just didn’t really care anymore, what he really wanted to do was kneel and carefully press against Zoom Out’s leg, petting it softly and looking up at the mech’s face, and so that was what he did.

Zoom Out was surprised at Spy Shot’s reaction, but also highly gratified and more than a little hopeful. It could be just a show of the camera’s wish for more learning, but… it didn’t seem that way. No, it seemed much more like surrender, a sweet, full surrender, and Zoom Out would enjoy it as such for at least a little while! 

“There’s a good Pet. What do you want from me, Spy Shot? Want me to show you how good I can make you feel… want me to bring you to overload again?” The mech always seemed to respond better if he got some options, if suggestions were offered, so that was what Zoom Out gave.

His spark pulsed unexpectedly, and Spy Shot whimpered a little. He wasn’t in trouble for doing this? It earned him praise? “Mm… but you, sir? I… I think I’d like to- to lick you, sir. To please you? I… I’d _like_ to overload, it’s been hard, I didn’t think it would be so hard, but…” It was hard to not just do what he wanted… well, he maybe could, but this time Spy Shot thought it might be best to wait for permission.

“It’s been hard for you… you have been such a good Pet, obeying so well! Hum, yes, you may please me. And you will get your overload, as well as a treat since you have been so good!” Zoom Out had to admit he was happy to hear that the camera had suffered, just a little bit happy. It wasn’t that he wanted his prey in pain or need, far from it! But he wanted to know that he could make him long for intimacy. It was almost too good to be true…

Spy Shot surprised himself by whimpering again. He didn’t understand why he was doing that, it wasn’t even that he was surprised by the permission this time! Gratitude, then? But there were better ways of showing that, like actually doing what he’d asked to be allowed to do. He nuzzled the leg he was resting against, and then mewled softly as he licked at the video camera, tasting him. It was odd right now, he felt scared, scared and vulnerable, but Spy Shot also felt safer than he thought he ever had. He wasn’t sure how to deal with the dichotomy, but he wasn’t going to ask now… later, he would ask later – and he _would_ have to ask.

“Good… that is good, Spy Shot.” Cooing gently at the Autobot, Zoom Out pet the dusty brown helmet. He had to be careful; this was the first time Spy Shot had given up power of his own free will… actually asked to give up power. Oh, he was pretty sure that his prey had though he did that long ago, but there were distinctions to it. Being Zoom Out’s ‘student’ meant to give his teacher power, but Spy Shot had kept the right to stop it at anytime… Now he was asking for pure domination for the sake of pleasure, _both_ their pleasure! “Don’t be nervous, pretty one, just show me how good you are.”

He smiled shyly at the compliments, as though he’d never heard such things before, which was hardly true. But then, it was the first time he’d really felt they were warranted, not just said because you were supposed to compliment your lover. Zoom Out tasted… very good to him, all warmed metal and a faint, aromatic tang of pumping subsystems, and the camera was more than willing to just take his time, enjoy this… but that wasn’t all he was here for. Spy Shot traced the leg he was petting, going across Zoom Out’s aft and then down the other leg, again taking his time and learning the chassis he was touching.

It was bliss, pure and simple. Things were moving faster than Zoom Out had been prepared for, but like all Real Gears, he was willing to bend with circumstances… and this type of circumstances especially! He kept his own caresses to Spy Shot’s helmet and shoulders, and only light ones, to reward and encourage more then to bring pleasure. Spy Shot had asked for a chance to pleasure him and that was what he would get, with proper encouragement, of course. “Oh… I like that! You are very attentive to details, it feels, mmm…”

“I like it too… it’s fun! I’m… enjoying? I … like making you happy,” Spy Shot said, the last coming out very fast, and then he shut up. There were way more interesting things to do than simply _talking_ to Zoom Out, and anyway, what else was there to say right now? Rather strongly aware of the fact they were on the roof for anyone who knew how to look, the camera shifted so he was fully in front of Zoom Out, able to lick the codpiece to his spark’s content while keeping his hands busy on thighs and aft.

“Does it embarrass you? That you want me… want me to be happy, or… is it the fact that we are in a place where anyone who cares to can see us?” It was hard to– no, not hard to care, but to gather his thoughts enough to realize that he cared a great deal. It was so very important that Spy Shot wasn’t embarrassed about pleasing a potential, his future, Master! Zoom Out was adamant that he could, and would, be the one to fulfill the camera’s dreams of a Master. But there was still so much to show, and he wasn’t sure how much convincing, how much knowledge he would have to give before he could truly make his claim.

“No…” Spy Shot moaned, stealing glances. He could see that Zoom Out was enjoying his actions, even if he was trying to hide it. “Feels weird… admitting it, saying… saying what I want.” Then again, the video camera had wondered if Spy Shot could be dirty while interfacing. It was something that almost none of the Autobot Real Gears would try, even _want_ to try on their own… but Spy Shot thought it just might be fun to find out. After all, he was currently providing a show to anyone who might look, and not caring in the least!

The camera was good; curious and eager to please. Zoom Out believed the words. After all, Spy Shot had no reason to lie, and the glances he kept sneaking, too, as if he wasn’t allowed… so endearing! It seemed so unlikely that he didn’t realize his own beauty, how attractive he was… so willing to experiment and play. “You can look all you want, talk… I will tell you if there is something I dislike, don’t hold back!” It was an order, but a ‘soft’ one. Zoom Out wanted for this to be as much on Spy Shot’s terms as it could be without a collar. Without something permanent between them, there was only so much freedom he could, dared, give.

Looking was a lot harder than Zoom Out maybe realized, at least if Spy Shot wanted to keep licking like he was, and that was something he wanted very much to do. “I’m… having fun glancing like that. I’ll stop if you want me to, but I won’t be able to lick as well then, sir.” The camera bit at his lower lip for a moment, but he had _thought_ it might be fun. And Zoom Out wanted him to try. “And I… _want_ to lick… want to feel you… I want to please you, I would like- like to hear you call my name when…” Spy Shot’s courage failed him, and he nuzzled Zoom Out, sliding his glossa into a seam while one hand cupped the video camera’s aft and the other explored as much of the chest as he could reach.

Cute, utterly adorable! Almost apologizing as he misunderstood the order, or at least tried to explain himself out of following it. Yeah, cute! 

“I don’t want you to stop… I want you to do exactly what you are doing! It pleases me greatly.” 

Experimenting, playing, talking… only one thing could make it better. The camera was so bold, and yet shy… That cut off sentence, Zoom Out knew very well what it was Spy Shot wanted! He allowed him to lick for a bit, moaning from the pleasure he created before gently grasping his helmet and turning the face up. “Call your name when?”

Of course Zoom Out wasn’t going to let him off that easily, of course he was going to demand that Spy Shot _said_ what he wanted. It made the camera whimper and moan, the mere idea of saying it… saying it and not having to be ashamed, because Zoom Out wanted to hear it. And being forced to say it like this, _looking_ at Zoom Out… Spy Shot moaned again, arousal gathering as he looked at the patient face above him. “When you overload… please, if I… when I please you that much, when you overload, please may I hear my name on your derma?”

“Very good, Pet… So good, Spy’! Yes, I will call your name when I overload… you have my word.” It wasn’t that hard to promise, nor would it be very hard to hold to the promise. Zoom Out suddenly realized just how strange it was to have this without a fight… there had been no questions of dominance, merely about whom desired what. Even that had been limited solely to him, and Spy Shot had wanted to please him from the start! That was worth a lot. Yes, worth very much indeed…  
“Give me an overload and I will make sure to reward you with more than just your name!”

At the rate this was going, Spy Shot thought he might just overload when Zoom Out did just from being allowed to touch him like this, to watch him. So… what else could he do? There was, or should be, sensitive circuitry under his glossa, and he wasn’t being stopped from playing with seams, reaching in… There would be more if he stood, but the camera didn’t want that. He… liked kneeling against Zoom Out like this!

While he had overloaded himself in the last two days, the actual feeling of Spy Shot’s dermas and glossa made desire flow through him like nothing else. It was thick and heavy, overpowering as it seemed to coat every circuit in his chassis! This was how pleasure should be. Not the wild, angry battles that were the norm among his own kin. 

“More, Spy’… this is so pleasurable, so much what I need!” Tell, encourage… more! Primus, this was almost too much of a good thing, too tantalizing; it made him consider using force on Spy Shot. To, well, not force him to accept a collar, that would be useless, but to… take him, hide him away as Photon had done with his Longview…

“I’m… glad you like it, glad you like me… licking… You taste so good, sir! You taste good, and you feel good under my hands, and… it’s good.” That was a poor substitute for what he wanted to say, he never wanted to stop, and yes, Spy Shot knew, or thought he knew, what he meant by that. He wasn’t going to say it though… not quite yet, at least! A thought occurred to him, and the camera realized he should be ready to catch Zoom Out, or… something. He wouldn’t want to try standing through an overload, so it was best to be ready in case Zoom Out didn’t.

“Oh!” It was more or less a scream as that talented glossa found just the right angle to brush against a row of sensor nodes on the inside of his pelvic plating. Zoom Out shifted his stance, holding Spy Shot’s head against him and caressing his shoulder lightly to keep him in place. He didn’t want to fall when he overloaded, not if he could manage not to at least! “There’s a good… just a little more. Such a talented mech!”

He might have jerked, surprised by the sound, but Spy Shot had been hoping for that, hoping that Zoom Out would be loud. Moans were fine, but there was something special about impassioned cries, something Spy Shot loved. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had found, but it didn’t matter as long as it got those reactions, as long as Zoom Out liked it, as long as it would please him. Spy Shot went after that spot again and again, mewling and moaning.

Clever little camera! Zoom Out praised, moaned… this was nothing like he had imagined it. It felt a thousand times better! He braced himself for the coming energy surge, tightening his grip on Spy Shot convulsively. 

The overload was violent almost to the point of pain, nothing like those he gave himself or those he had had to fight or lose for. He knew he was probably hurting the camera mech, but could not let go, could not summon rational thought. He blacked out for a few seconds and came to on his knee joints, still gripping dusty brown shoulder armor.

Spy Shot moaned as he heard and watched the video camera overload. That… was what he wanted, something he wanted to do more, even if his shoulder was aching now. Spy Shot mewled, nuzzling the chest armor that Zoom Out had brought into reach by falling to his knees. 

“So… beautiful. Thank you… for letting me, sir…” He couldn’t say whether Zoom Out had done as he’d promised and said his name… Spy Shot decided to think that he had, that it had simply been unintelligible.

It took Zoom Out a few clicks to orient himself and gather up his thought processes. Spy Shot had surprised him today… that should be rewarded! Suddenly snapping his gaze from the shoulder he was still gripping to the blue optics that widened slightly under his narrowed glare, the video camera growled threateningly. He pushed the other mech, forcing him to lie back on the roof, snarling or growling wordlessly every time he thought Spy Shot might try to put up a fight. He didn’t have to search but went straight for the lens, moving down to lick it much more gently then his manner had suggested he would.

He gave a low cry as Zoom Out shoved him down, but never really tried to fight. Spy Shot didn’t know what was going on, but his… teacher had never really offered him harm before. Besides, he couldn’t fight, didn’t have time to react, to think, and then a glossa on his lens stole all thought and Spy Shot screamed. 

“Oh, _please_ , sir. Please, more…!” The begging that had been so hard for him at first came easily, naturally even, as Spy Shot arched up.

Smirking against the lens glass, Zoom Out accessed his subspace and pulled out a small cube of sweet energon syrup. Nearly purring, he pulled back far enough to show Spy Shot what he was going to do before he emptied syrup onto the lens. The cold would be strange, a little shocking perhaps since not all lenses had the same sensitivity, but the licking would become better, much more intensely felt. Zoom Out loved to do things like this, drinking off of someone. Playing with pleasure for the sake of pleasure…

What on Earth was he… doing…? “Ah? Sir? What are- oh! Ooh, sir…!” It felt good… Strange, very strange, but good! “Mm… does… does it taste, oh! Does it taste better like… like that, sir?” Spy Shot asked, both arching and trying not to arch. He didn’t, after all, want all that sticky energon running off and going to waste on the roof top… not when having it licked off felt so very good!

Licking the energon up with languid, lingering sweeps of his glossa, Zoom Out thought about the answer. Yes, the fuel tasted better like this, but it was as much the situation as the taste itself. The hot lens heated the syrup and the taste of what the mech used to polish it blended in along with the taste of the mech himself. “You have no idea how good! It tastes of you and desire… all hot… bitter and sweet.” Talking between licks, Zoom Out took his time. This was play, this was showing what he could give.

Spy Shot would have liked to answer, really answer. Screams would have to suffice, screams and his motions. Spy Shot arched up, pressing his lens into Zoom Out’s glossa and incidentally rubbing his back compartment against the roof. “P-please…” Oh please, please, he wanted more, more…! The pleasure came so slowly, seeping through… Was this what it had been for Zoom Out? This slow, intense burn…

“Mm…?” The noise Zoom Out made was innocently questioning. He had a pretty good idea of what the camera wanted, but he needed the mech to verbalize it. Spy Shot really needed to learn that vocalizing would get him what he asked for… but he did need to actually ask for it! Digging his fingers into the other’s hip joints, Zoom Out did his best to keep the bucking chassis down. Of course he also did his best to cause pleasure at the same time.

“Mm… weight… weight on… my shoulders, p- please sir? M-my back… ooh…” Oh, Spy Shot would be perfectly happy with having his back petted, but then all the sweet energon would run off and Zoom Out wouldn’t be able to lick it up any more, wouldn’t have any reason to keep licking his lens. No, that wouldn’t do at all. It would be nicer if the ground weren’t quite so rough, but then, it was at least texture, that was nice…

His back… Hum, yes, Zoom Out could not forget that weakness in the camera models! Putting his weight on Spy Shot’s legs, he pulled his fingers from the hip seams and slid them up and carefully under his lover. His own armor would be scraped like all pit, but then he could always demand a buffing afterwards. “It’s this, am I right? You want me to pay attention to your pretty backside too, hum? Stroke, pet and lick… such a demanding student! Should I really give it… have you been that good a P-Student? Huh, Spy Shot?” It became harder and harder to keep from slipping up, Spy Shot was surrendering… was so… He had to own him, had to get a collar around his neck before someone else did!

“Oh… Oh, oh oh! Um, please… Please, sir, I want… I- I try to be a good student, I… p-please?” Spy Shot knew he was not making much sense, but he couldn’t help it. A touch would be even better than the rough ground, and for some reason even Zoom Out’s faux-chiding didn’t upset Spy Shot. It was… a game? Not exactly, but something… And hearing the near misspeak made an odd feeling rise up in the camera, something like hope, and worry, and he couldn’t focus on that right now. “Um, please… touch my back, ple- I- I’ll make it up to you?”

“Oh, you will, Spy Shot! You will… and I will enjoy it greatly.” Zoom Out took care that his voice oozed desire; he didn’t want any misunderstandings at this point. Spy Shot was more than cooperative in getting hands on his back plating, so that was what he got! It was somehow very arousing, knowing that he was touching both of Spy Shot’s biggest pleasure zones… that he controlled the pleasure this mech was voicing. No little pleasure also came from the fact that Spy Shot had chosen to surrender, without a fight.

It was hard not to flail or buck, but doing either would likely hurt Zoom Out, and spill the energon, so Spy Shot managed to keep his physical reaction to a violent shaking. His voice, though, oh, he was screaming, the odd “Thank you,” and “Please, more!” blending with the more incoherent sounds. It felt good, his… teacher’s hands on him, the video camera’s voice, and Spy Shot was selfishly prolonging his pleasure as long as he could.

Shifting from licking to sucking at the lens glass, Zoom Out focused less on the fuel and more on driving Spy Shot to overload. Playtime was over! Fingers dug into the oh-so-sensitive metal that covered the empty battery compartment… Imagining what he could get Spy Shot to scream when he got into that made Zoom Out moan heavily against the lens.

Vibrations against his lens, digits on his back, oh, he couldn’t take any more. Spy Shot screamed again and arched up, one hand trembling against Zoom Out’s armor, the other clutching the roof. It wasn’t a surprise when he overloaded, and it felt so _good_ , releasing the need that had built up over two days. Oh, so good…

“Good, Spy Shot… so good…” Zoom Out cooed lowly while he moved his hands out from under the camera. Moving to sit at his ‘student’s’ head, he gently tugged Spy Shot’s head and torso into his lap and stroked the relaxed face plates with gentle fingertips. “You were very good… so perfect! Remembering to vocalize your desires. I am proud of you.” Bending down, Zoom Out gave a slightly rough upside down kiss.

This was a good place to be, very nice. Humming into the kiss, Spy Shot grinned to himself at the praise. 

“I- it’s fun. And… well, er, so far you’ve… um, not given me any reason not to.” Even that was embarrassing to say, but fun. It was nice to be honest like that, especially because Zoom Out enjoyed it. Well, that did make sense; it was always nice to hear what a lover wanted. “Why… um… Why do I feel so safe when- _because_ , I’m, er, making myself vulnerable with you, sir?”

“You trust me.” It came out as a sure statement, it sounded so confident. In reality, Zoom Out had to fight not to make it an incredulous question. The surrender had hinted at that, of course, but one surrender could be from simple need! Admitting something like this… No, unless Spy Shot was faking somehow, Zoom Out had been more successful than he had realized!

“Humm… So, I’m being dense again?” He didn’t doubt Zoom Out’s answer, it was just… something else Spy Shot needed to think about more. It did make sense… “Trust… yeah. Yeah, I guess I do…” That was good, nice. “Um… now what?” Fairly stupid question, but hey, no reason not to ask.

A soft laughter was all the answer Zoom Out gave to the first question. Spy Shot could call it what he wanted, the mech might have read about them… but reading could only give so much. The second question was a bit more serious and difficult. “What do you want? You are still a free mech, Spy Shot…” He could not help reminding the Autobot Real Gear, needling him with the sad fact. Zoom Out shook his head in a jerky motion, trying to dispel any hurt he might have caused with a soft kiss. “I can’t choose for you…”

Spy Shot laughed himself, nuzzling against Zoom Out. “I meant in the next few minutes, sir! I’m about ninety percent sure I’ll go with you whenever you leave, um, whatever that, you know, entails…” Okay, that was put very badly, but then again, Spy Shot hadn’t even really decided that until just a moment ago. “But… yeah, I wasn’t asking about the long term yet.”

“Hum… we could try to make you more than ninety percent sure… But I was very serious, Spy Shot, what do you want? Is there something you need, crave, want to do… or want done?” Zoom Out wanted to know his future mate, his Pet. He also wanted Spy Shot to know that he didn’t need to be ‘controlling’ all the time… Zoom Out would be perfectly happy with only the basics of a Master/pet relationship in effect.

With another nuzzle, Spy Shot considered. “Well. I’m liking this… and… oh! Your arm!” Without thinking, he grabbed said limb, turning it so he could see. “You’re the prepared one… got any polish, sir? And when we go, I’d like to stop by base and actually let them know whats going on. I don’t think anyone would panic… you’d be swarmed though, so maybe you don’t want to.”

“You sound like someone already collared…” laughter died when Zoom Out realized what he had said. It was true; the camera did speak like he was claimed already. Not that he minded that at all, but it suddenly seemed to have happened very fast. “I think I will go with you, I can live with being swamped. And yes, I have polish, though I am inclined to leave the scratches for now… show your kin just what we have been doing?” Kissing the top of Spy Shot’s helmet, Zoom Out chuckled to himself.

“I know,” Spy Shot answered, looking away. “I, um… _did_ say ‘whatever that entails’… sir.” Okay, that was enough of that for the time being. “Heh, you’ll be asked a lot of questions about where you live… and probably have a couple dozen mechs asking if you know anyone who’d like them! It’s insane! I can’t believe the Autobots haven’t noticed. And, um… you can only leave the scratches if I can polish them out later? I want to, sir!” What he really wanted was an excuse to spend time with Zoom Out, to touch him… but that was likely obvious.

“I think I will be perfectly happy to let you ‘cuddle’ me with a can of polish, Spy’… though waking up with you at my side is going make me more than just happy.” Nuzzling Spy Shot a little, Zoom Out allowed himself to settle down before continuing. “I can deal with your people… I have realized that they are much blunter then mine in certain ways, so it will be interesting.”

Hiding was impossible when he was trying to hide himself by snuggling against the mech he was hiding from. “Good. You’re nice when you’re happy,” Spy Shot mumbled, face against armor. “Um… did we work out what’s happening in the next few minutes, or did we just spend it talking about what to do?” He wasn’t sure he’d call his people more blunt, but… well, he wasn’t sure what he would call them, so it didn’t really matter.

Huffing with resignation, Zoom Out extracted himself from Spy Shot and stood up. Considering the subject, they had better finalize this! “I am not Photon… I want people to see my claim the second they see you.” Of course Spy Shot had not seen Longview, so the statement would likely confuse more than explain, but Zoom Out found it fair to warn him. The collar he had made was a pretty thing, woven black straps with small silver plates and red stones in the weaving. It was a token of his Pet’s value to him, as well as a definite warning to any interested mechs from his own ‘faction’… ‘Hands off, this one is mine!’ “Will you wear it?”

“Ooh, pretty!” Not the most sensible thing to say, but it really was a pretty collar. And… for him? “Mm… Gladly! Even if it does look too pretty for me…” Spy Shot tried to work out what he should do. Not stand; that would just make it hard to get the collar on, if nothing else. Kneel then, and he could ask what Photon had to do with anything later, or it would be clear enough in time.

“It is not too pretty for you… you dismiss your own value too often!” Even while reprimanding his new Pet, Zoom Out leaned down to fasten the collar around his neck joint. He could not help that his hands trembled slightly. For all that it had been made, Zoom Out had been prepared to wait a long time to see his collar grace Spy Shot’s neck! “It looks perfect! You are perfect…”

Spy Shot was too embarrassed to look up, but he managed not to say anything to that effect. “Thank you, si… um, Master?” And he had just gotten used to saying ‘sir’, too. Impulsively, he hugged Zoom Out, quite happy to stay here. He had to stand up some time, though, go back to the base, and he was glad the video camera was larger than he was… “Oh, _slag_. Now I’m gonna be mobbed too!”

Laughter was a good release, in this case better than interfacing. And apropos that! The quicker they got the meeting with the Autobot Real Gears over with, the quicker he could show Spy Shot the rest of what he had in his subspace. Zoom Out smiled and helped the camera up. “We are going to take it one thing at a time… Besides, I am capable of protecting you.”

“Never doubted that, though we’ll just have to see how much I need it. I can’t guarantee they’ll recognize immediately what this means, but then, I haven’t really been paying attention for the last, er, while. Anyways, this way, Master.” Spy Shot couldn’t quite stop smiling, and there was no reason for him not to, just like there was no reason for him to let go of Zoom Out’s hand. That lasted until they got to the ladder.

Zoom Out let his Pet lead the way, because even though he knew the way, it was such a nice excuse for ogling that nice piece of aft! He probably should have had some misgivings about walking into the Autobot base, but they didn’t exactly use the main gate. At first it seemed that the mechs around them didn’t quite know what to do… then a few started to follow and whisper. This behavior did make Zoom Out a bit twitchy. “What are they doing?”

“Being their usual bashful selves, Master. Here, stop and… you might wanna brace yourself, it’s going to get noisy…” Still grinning, Spy Shot raised his voice a little, “You might as well get over here, holding back is just making him more stressed. I wanted to spread the word anyway…” And now the rush would start, slowly, just one or two mechs at first, but the camera knew by the time those first few had left, others would have arrived until they were, as he’d warned, swamped.

Cocking his head, Zoom Out stopped and took up a rigid stance, not really sure what to expect. His own kin would not be as blatantly curious as these Autobots were… It did make him slightly defensive, though he wasn’t sure what to defend himself against. Watching the gathering mechs and the one tentatively approaching he realized he probably looked about to kill… “I will not… ah, bite?” ‘Unless Spy Shot asks it of course,’ the thought made Zoom Out smile wickedly. 

Giggling slightly, the mech offered his hand, looking back and forth between Zoom Out and Spy Shot. “We’re just… not sure what to do. I’m Beatmix. And… if I may say so, that’s quite the nice accessory you gave out, Spy’ looks quite dashing.” Small and bright orange, Beatmix was an iPod Shuffle who often gave the impression of constant movement. Spy Shot thought it was just the extremely vibrant orange…

This mech was… tiny and very colorful. It was not a color he could claim to have seen on any of his own, and the rather forward statement about the collar was… rude. Well, by his kind’s standards it was rude. Zoom Out huffed and carefully shook hands with… Beatmix? “I am Zoom Out. Ah… thank you for your… statement?” He could not help but feel that his words were stilted and lacking. But frankly, he had no idea what to do with something as ‘sparkly’ as this mech seemed to be.

Beatmix laughed again, looking abashed. “Don’t mind me, everyone always says I don’t know when to keep my mouth shut.” He grinned again, then kind of faded back. Zoom Out could still talk to him, but he didn’t want to be accused of monopolizing their guests. “I think Spy’s lucky, too, if I may say so,” he added.

Spy Shot had been right. Zoom Out tried hard not to be unfriendly and was immensely grateful that some of the Autobot Real Gear seemed content with just greeting him. The few that did ask questions seemed to do so purely from impulse and on wildly different subjects… He almost felt sorry for Spy Shot, who did not have the protection of being potentially dangerous. On the other hand his Pet was at home…

A sound much like a battle cry suddenly cut through the din and mechs scattered everywhere around them, admitting two mechs who all but jumped Spy Shot. Only strict discipline kept Zoom Out from outright gawking… Mobile phones, figured! High-strung and hyper, even among his own people they tended to be more… outgoing than what was the norm. In fact, they talked so fast, over each other and with perfectly similar voices, that Zoom Out simply could not decipher their words.

“You’re back already?!” 

“Pretty!” 

“So was it romantic?” 

“Is that his _paint_ on you?!” 

More questions were fired off in a rapid staccato of sound. The twin phones were ecstatic and had momentarily forgotten even basic manners.

Spy Shot tried to retreat, taking a couple of steps towards Zoom Out, but he stopped when he realized the twins weren’t giving him any room at all. “Speed’! High’! One question at a time, please! No, I’m not back, I’m saying good-bye, and have you not noticed that he’s standing right _next_ to me?” Oh, the cells were his friends, yes, but… he still had every right to be slightly creeped out by them, especially when they went and … _attacked_ him like this.

Zoom Out was quickly convinced that the two mechs would not hurt Spy Shot, and so kept away from the ‘battle field’. It was cute in a way to see this interaction, see all the other Autobots’ reactions… not at all like his own kin.

“Goodbye? Already… but- and is that a Decepticon?” Speed Dial turned his attention on the rather daunting looking mech. No, not precisely daunting more… disapproving. Yes, that was it! The big mech clearly disliked their crawling all over Spy Shot. 

“Aww! But you just came back… and this is sooo pretty!” Highline completely ignored Spy Shot in favor of admiring the collar. It really was beautiful, though not something he would like to wear… maybe heavy leather? A broad band of it with a ring on or spikes!

“Yes, it is,” Spy Shot answered shortly. “I’m sorry, High’… could you please step back?” The red mech’s proximity was clearly testing Zoom Out’s patience, something Spy Shot had no desire to do, especially not this early on in things. “And Speed’, be polite! He’s got a name; maybe if you’d introduced yourself properly you’d know that by now!” Normally, the camera wouldn’t be so short with the mobile phones, but right now he was… worried. Interesting… and he felt like he should say something to Zoom Out, but… Spy Shot wasn’t sure what to say.

Disapproval closed on anger when the one called ‘High’’ reached out as if to touch his collar. No one but the Master and the Pet touched the collar after it was in place! Of course, these mechs didn’t know that, or at least had no grasp of how important that rule was. He still found the situation faintly amusing, but the entertainment value was wearing thin.

Highline flickered his optics in surprise; Spy Shot didn’t normally care if they were touchy-feely… No, Spy Shot didn’t! Backing off, the smaller mobile phone turned his optics to the mech that was now their friend’s Master. “Sorry…”

“Oh…” Looking from the Decepticon to Spy Shot with uncertainty, Speed Dial realized that he had been rude, and that he had no idea what the big mech might do to him. Biting at his lower derma, he decided that they were probably given some leeway since they were new to this. 

“H-hello… I’m Speed Dial and this is my twin, Highline.” The mobile phone felt really stupid, for suddenly he was all timid and uncertain. Neither of the twins were used to feeling that way!

Spy Shot relaxed a little, going to stand next to Zoom Out again. “None of us have really been able to work out how it happened, Master,” he explained, or tried to explain. Odd, though, he’d never really seen them so… restrained. It was a relief, after the earlier hyper attack. And it was far easier to call the video camera ‘Master’ than he’d expected, even in front of his friends. That was a good thing, though!

Somehow staying unnoticed despite his bright coloring, Beatmix watched the exchange raptly. Just watching could answer so many questions… or raise so many.

Zoom Out put an arm around Spy Shot and tilted his head as he watched the suddenly still twins. The concept was foreign, but it was clear that the Autobot Real Gears didn’t know how it had happened. At least they seemed to respond to boundaries… they would require a firm hand though. 

“I am Zoom Out. A word of advice… Highline? Never touch a collar unless the Master gives you permission- Otherwise it is the same as challenging the Master’s ownership.” His tone was calm enough now. He was glad that Spy Shot had come to him himself, or he might just have snarled at the assembled mechs… not the best impression to make. “It is a pleasure to meet all of you.” Zoom Out inclined his head towards the twins and then looked around at the different mechs. 

Stepping closer to his brother, Highline shivered as he suddenly understood that the ‘rules’ they had read about were the utter truth. A ‘Master’ would kill for the right to keep his Pet, would, at the very least, happily maim the challenger. It was… strange. They had read it but it had not been real before this. “Yes… S-sir.”

“Um, pleased to meet you, Sir.” Optics wide, Speed Dial wondered just how many other minor rules all of them had unwittingly broken already. It was very clear that that little datapad had only told so much about the Decepticon Real Gears’ life style…

He nuzzled Zoom Out a little, pleased to see, and to feel! that his Master was calming down. It was odd, Spy Shot hadn’t fully expected to be so… preoccupied with his Master’s emotions, but it felt right. It _was_ right! “I… would like to get a few things from my room, if I may, Master. We’re actually almost there; it’s just around the corner.” He didn’t actually need anything, he’d taken everything he really wanted to keep the first time he’d left, but Spy Shot thought a little more reason to be here might… help, and apparently they needed to get away from the crowds. Then again, it was good that they had come here, his kin clearly needed to see things to really understand, or at least understand more.

“Of course you may, Pet.” Tightening his grip minutely, Zoom Out gently kissed Spy Shot’s audio receptor before letting go. He was calm again now, if still rather tense from the less than covert staring. It would be good to see his Pet’s former home though, maybe he could figure out how to make his own home welcoming to Spy Shot… Give him something special that would make it their home.

It was so weird to see them, to hear Spy Shot call the Decepticon ‘Master’. Both twins felt the faint stirrings of jealousy and clung to each other. They did not want to feel this way, and they were happy for their friend… but oh, how they wished to find someone to love them! Or even just someone willing to command them…

The crowd parted fairly easily once the Autobots worked out that they were actually trying to move somewhere. 

“That was not quite how I thought things might go,” Spy Shot announced as they walked into his old place and he closed the door. “Anyway, um… well, I guess everything’s still hooked up, so can I get you anything, Master?” He was a little nervous, yeah. It was a fairly bare home, with only one room, with a shelf cutting the recharge berth off from the rest of the room. There were pictures on the walls and on the shelf, and those were what he really wanted, some of them at least. He wouldn’t mind leaving the others for whoever moved in when he left.

“Oh? What did you think might happen…?” It was nothing like Zoom Out had expected the home of the Autobot Real Gear. It seemed a bit cramped, and unfinished… not ugly, no, just as if it had been built with efficiency as a goal rather than living. It made him wonder what Spy Shot would say to the Citybase. It had been made with living in mind, living and efficiency. “No, I don’t need anything… well, maybe I do!” Turning Spy Shot around, he claimed a kiss.

“I hadn’t really thou-mfph…” Words got cut off by a kiss, and oh! That was fine, perfectly fine. Spy Shot was very willing to kiss Zoom Out, the video camera kissed so well… When the kiss ended, he waited a moment to see if anything else was wanted and then grinned and started going through his pictures. They had a home to get to!


End file.
